Nobuki-The Journey of A New Jinchuriki
by Chikara Chronicles
Summary: Nobuki Yoshida, a 15 year old Jonin Cloud Ninja is sent out by the current Raikage to train to be the next Raikage. Nobuki heads to the Hidden Leaf with the current Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi to train with the Nine-Tails Jinchuriki, Kohaku Shendo with the help of Haruko Nija a kunoichi. Nobuki trains to learn new techniques and soon becomes the Four Tails Jinchurki himself.
1. Chapter 1

Nobuki: Chakra Beast

The Four Tails Arc

Chapter 1- Enter the Hidden Leaf! I'm Nobuki Yoshida!

Nobuki walks in the hot sun down the dirt road. His skin shimmers as he is a black ninja like most of his fellow ninja in Kumogakure. Nobuki pulls his shirt sleeves back to his wrists and adjusts his Cloud headband while walking. His single katana was strapped to his back while his shoulder strap for his sack full of clothes was being held by his right hand.

It was mildly hot and Nobuki was almost sweating. Normally he would just use a transportation jutsu, but he was saving his chakra. Then, he walked past a tree and saw the North Gate of Hidden Leaf Village. Nobuki walked on until at the gate he met the Seventh Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi. Konohamaru looked like the Third Hokage in print. He had the same liver spots with the same pipe sticking out his mouth, but the only difference was he didn't have the beard and was a little bit paler.

"Welcome to the village kid. Follow me I'll set you straight," the Hokage said. Nobuki shrugged and followed the Hokage. Nobuki walked along and he passed a bunch of buildings. He looked at them and they looked brand new as if they were built yesterday. This was kind of true in a way because they did just finish rebuilding the village a decade and a half ago. The Hokage started to walk down a set of stairs and Nobuki hurriedly stopped. He was following the Hokage only by the sounds he made and when he heard the Hokage go down he stopped. Nobuki looked down and sighed as he saw the dome shaped walls of the Hidden Leaf Village. He saw the main village where the Ninja Academy was located.

The Hokage was at the bottom so Nobuki jumped over the set of fifty stairs and landed with a gentle touch of the feet. The Hokage looked at the jump and was mildly impressed as he walked forward a straight path. Nobuki followed and he almost lost the Hokage. The road was filled with people shopping, children running, and shop owners trying to advertise their products.

Nobuki decided to roof jump and realized he was being followed. Nobuki started to jump faster and then he found the Hokage at the Hokage Tower waiting. Nobuki landed next to the Hokage and looked around.

"We're being followed," Nobuki whispered to the Hokage.

"I know they're you're new teammates and my stealth group," the Hokage said loudly. Two teenagers a boy and a girl about Nobuki's age stepped out of the shadows of the tarps of the street.

"I thought you guys were stealthy I could hear you guys a mile away," the Hokage said.

"I know sir, but who could stay hidden from the Hokage and the living myth the No-Tail Chakra Beast," the boy said.

"No excuses come with me," the Hokage said dismissively turning his head as if he were a pouting teen himself. The girl punched the boy and started to whisper something as Nobuki turned to follow the Hokage up the outside steps. Nobuki turned back around and smiled.

"You get hit by the girls too?" Nobuki said smiling.

"Yeah, man! Every girl I meet does no matter in the village or outside it," the boy smiled back.

"If you boys wouldn't do such stupid things we wouldn't hit you," the girl said in her defense.

"Hurry up you three!" the Hokage called. Nobuki turned around and walked while the two followed.

"I'm Kohaku," Kohaku said behind Nobuki.

"I'm Haruko," Haruko said.

"Nobuki," Nobuki stated and the three of them walked inside and followed the Hokage. The Hokage opened his office door while the three of them walked up behind him. The Hokage walked in and Nobuki and the two Leaf ninja stumbled in. The Hokage sat at his desk with a view of the village behind him through his glass. The sun was up and was going down slowly.

"Well before I speak to my stealth duo I'm gonna talk to you," the Hokage said pointing at Nobuki," First off this is the village Hidden in the Leaves so treat this as your own village. Now that I made my first statement made the Raikage asked me to tell you that you will be training under this kid Kohaku, the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki…"

"Why'd you have to spoil my surprise gramps?" Kohaku asked in annoyance.

"Haruko please hit him," the Hokage said. Haruko hit Kohaku with such force that he slammed into the wall next to him. Nobuki winced knowing not to mess with her.

"Anyways yeah that is your master. I feel bad for you. Back on topic you guys will be a concrete team and will do regular missions like the rest of the ninja in this village. The Raikage did mention that you would be another Leaf ninja for the next five years under a big argument that I won, so begrudgingly he accepted my request and you will wear a Leaf headband at the Jonin level. I think I covered everything so Nobuki you are dismissed," the Hokage explained handing Nobuki the Leaf headband which Nobuki took.

Nobuki left the room with a nod of confidence to his new teammates returned with the same. Nobuki closed the door and sighed as he removed his Cloud headband and replace it with his new headband. Nobuki tied his Cloud headband to his arm and didn't feel as bad. He was a Leaf and Cloud ninja. Nobuki waited outside until Kohaku and Haruko walked out the room, Kohaku still rubbing his arm where he got hit.

"I don't know where to go to live," Nobuki said shrugging.

"Well the Hokage said you'll live in the big apartment building next to the Hokage Tower and asked us to show you," Haruko said walking forward her flowing curly hair bouncing. Her tan skin shone as she stepped in the sun. Nobuki's mouth dropped open and Kohaku closed it for him raising Nobuki's mouth his with his hand.

"Do you want to go to sleep? If she catches you looking at her like that she'll throw your key across the village burning it with a fire jutsu on the way over," Kohaku explained. Nobuki ran ahead and followed Haruko who raised an eyebrow and walked on. Coincidently, it was actually next to the Hokage Tower so they just showed him his room.

"Here," Haruko said unlocking his door and opening it. Nobuki looked in and it was equipped with a couple lamps a couch and a bed with a full stocked kitchen and bathroom.

"Ok I guess it'll work," Nobuki said stepping inside taking the key from Haruko's open hand. Kohaku walked past Haruko and entered Nobuki's apartment.

"Good thing I live next door I can come over here and watch television," Kohaku said looking at the television closely and walking out the apartment.

"Bye," Kohaku and Haruko said closing the door.

Nobuki sighed and the sun had set. He looked at his window right next to the television. The moon shone and Nobuki remembered how his mom loved to tell him about the Ten-Tails the original tailed beast and the Sage of Six Paths, and Naruto Uzumaki the most powerful ninja in the world. Nobuki dropped his sword and bag on the floor and removed his headbands and jumped on the couch.

"I'm going to be the most powerful ninja in the world," Nobuki said drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Nine Tails Jinchuuriki! Fight between Nine-Tails and the No-Tail!

Nobuki awoke to a knock on the door. Nobuki heard it multiple times until he finally rolled over and fell on the floor. Nobuki fell on his back and sat up and closed his eyes. The shining sun was blinding his eyes, so he scooted to face to the door and slowly crawled to the door. At the door he managed to stand up and open the door to see Haruko and Kohaku.

"What?" Nobuki asked his voice barely working.

"Time to train," Kohaku said.

"What time is it?" Nobuki asked slightly annoyed.

"Noon! You look like you just woke up!" Haruko exclaimed.

"I'll be outside in four minutes," Nobuki said disregarding Haruko's comment.

"Make it two," Kohaku said smiling.

"Fine," Nobuki said closing the door. Nobuki rushed and changed his clothes. As he changed his clothes he put on his gray shirt and his black pants and his shin guards and slipped on his shoes. He opened the door and Kohaku nodded and Haruko walked on to the open balcony at the end of the hallway.

"Well, the training grounds are at the left side of this building down a couple yards and then we're there," Kohaku said pointing to the trees to the south of the village. Nobuki nodded and the other two started to dash off the balcony jumping over to the next roof.

"Last one to the training grounds has to do 500 push-ups plus regular training," Kohaku said running over rooftops. Nobuki smiled and used one of his jutsu formulated kunai and threw it past Kohaku and made the release hand sign and he appeared on the roof before Kohaku.

"You know Flying Raijin?" Haruko asked next to Kohaku.

"And a bunch of other different jutsu," Nobuki said jumping forward and jumping from roof to roof. Nobuki laughed at how he actually learned the Flying Raijin Technique, but that was a story for another time. Nobuki jumped and felt a sickle chain grab his foot and pull him backward. The chain belonged to Haruko.

"Does she seriously think this could slow me down?" Nobuki asked himself turning and breaking the chain with one chop. Nobuki landed on the next building and watched Kohaku jump over him with Haruko and he saw the two laugh as they dispersed their clone jutsu. Nobuki smiled as his chakra was absolutely full despite the last technique, the Flying Raijin.

Nobuki felt his Lightning Chakra Cloak wouldn't take too much out of him, so Nobuki channeled all his chakra to his nervous system and he jumped forward and he passed Haruko and Kohaku and stood at the entrance to the Training Grounds smiling stopping the Cloak of Lightning.

Nobuki watched as Haruko punched Kohaku and he fell to the ground before Nobuki after Haruko landed next to Nobuki. Nobuki was shocked at Haruko's coldblooded move, but shrugged since he didn't feel like doing 500 push-ups.

"Come on, Nobuki I'll spar with you while Kohaku does his push-ups," Haruko said grabbing Nobuki's arm and pulling him away as Kohaku started to do the push-ups. The training grounds were large and he heard others training, but that didn't matter as it was so large everyone had space. Haruko pulled him over to a waterfall in the front of it were the water fell.

"So I spar with you," Nobuki said.

"Yeah, why you ask? You think I'm not tough?" Haruko asked cracking her knuckles with an evil grin on her face.

"No, just trying to clear that up," Nobuki said quickly. Without a second word Haruko went to punch Nobuki. Nobuki quickly jumped back and smiled. Haruko made some quick hand sign Rat, Tiger, Dog, Ox, Rabbit, Tiger, and Snake.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flame Jutsu," Haruko exclaimed. She inhaled air and blew out multiple shots of fire at Nobuki. The fire wildly flew at him and at a split second Nobuki made the hand signs: Tiger, Snake, Rat, Snake, and Tiger.

"Water Style: Water Wall," Nobuki said inhaling and spewing a ring of water around him and a huge wall rose up. The fire extinguished and Nobuki kept the last hand seal continuing the jutsu. Then, a rumble shook the ground and a hand tried to grab his foot. Nobuki jumped up releasing the jutsu making the water drop. His jump was high and he was coming back down when Haruko started to punch and kick him. Nobuki blocked all the shots and pushed her away as his feet hit the ground.

Nobuki watched as Kohaku came over and Nobuki really wanted to spar with Kohaku since he had a real tailed beast in him. Nobuki quickly made the hand signs: Ram, Snake, Dog, Rabbit, Dragon, Horse, and Boar.

"Storm Style: Flowing Energy Jutsu," Nobuki said making a diamond with his two hands. A beam of blue light left his hand and flowed wildly until it was in Haruko's face as she was ready to run.

"Whoa! Ultimate take down!" Kohaku said as Nobuki released the jutsu. Haruko looked embarrassed and then started blushing as she started to walk over to Nobuki. Nobuki watched as she passed him and her hair brushed his arm. Nobuki knew she was planning to demolish him.

"So I see you know Storm Style. So that means you have a lightning and water affinity, anything else?" Kohaku summed up.

"A wind affinity," Nobuki added.

"Wow that's four different Rasengan's," Kohaku said with astonishment.

"Should we spar or talk?" Nobuki asked impatiently.

"Sure," Kohaku said. With that Nobuki made a lightning clone with the clone hand sign. A clone appeared with a shimmer of lightning. Nobuki watched as Kohaku smiled then vanished. Nobuki eyes widened with the amazing speed Kohaku had. Nobuki quickly made the sign Ram and as he did so he made a lightning barrier around him. Kohaku ran at the shield and actually managed to get through in time to see Nobuki's clone disperse shocking him. Nobuki was actually in the forest observing making two clones before he started the fight.

Kohaku tapped Nobuki on the shoulder in the trees causing Nobuki to set off a paper bomb before jumping off the branch flying into the grounds. Kohaku managed to escape the blast and running Nobuki. Nobuki quickly took note and grabbed a kunai. Nobuki's chakra was a little bit over the three-quarters mark, but dropping. Since Kohaku had the Nine-Tails chakra along with his own this sparing match could be long.

Kohaku went to strike Nobuki with kunai, but Nobuki deflected it with his own. They went back and forth clashing Kohaku breaking the chain jumping back. Nobuki put away his kunai as it was time he used a wind jutsu.

"Wind Style: Wind Katana!" Nobuki shrieked as he held his right arm out like a sword and a wind surrounding his hand sharpened making his arm a sword. Nobuki went forward and slashed at Kohaku missing the wounding part which he did on purpose, but sending a shockwave of air in the general direction of the swipe.

Kohaku smiled as he ducked and jumped to the side. He touched the ground a landslide came to Nobuki.

"Earth Style: Landslide Jutsu," Kohaku said as a volley of earth came to Nobuki. Nobuki quickly jumped out the way, but the jutsu followed him. Nobuki made the Dog, Dragon, Rat, and Ram hand signs.

"Lightning Style: Spider Web!" Nobuki said. Normally an offensive and defensive move, but Nobuki made it a jutsu breaker. The landslide was running on the ground, so Nobuki used a lightning jutsu that hit the ground that could break an earth jutsu. The landslide disappeared and Nobuki smiled as Kohaku kicked him in the back making Nobuki slide forward almost hit the web. Nobuki stopped the jutsu and got serious.

"Earth Style: Earthquake Rasengan!" Kohaku shouted as a blue ball of chakra appeared in his hand. Nobuki quickly moved back. To think Kohaku would use such as a dangerous jutsu on him was shocking. Kohaku ran forward and jumped up and smashing the Rasengan in the ground. All around Kohaku the earth instead of funneling down in the ground shot up and made earth columns spring up in every direction.

Nobuki thought since Kohaku wanted to play dirty he would do it too. Nobuki thought of a jutsu he could use as Kohaku ran at him with a fist. Nobuki blocked the punch and sent one to Kohaku's chest kicking him to make a double blow. Kohaku dodged both attacks and Nobuki remembered a jutsu he made a long time ago.

"Storm Style: Five Clouds of Energy," Nobuki said as five stormy clouds swarmed around him. Nobuki sent the energy out of all five of them at the same time at Kohaku. Kohaku seemed to be a goner, but Kohaku transformed into the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Kohaku had flaming hair that was orange. His clothes were the same way and his eyes were a dark orange.

"Now, we get to the good part," Kohaku said smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Nine-Tails Chakra Mode! The Surprising End!

Nobuki watched as Kohaku smiled and winked at him. Nobuki eyes widened at the intensity that Kohaku was taking the battle too. Nobuki wished he had his chakra jacket with him. Thing was he had it in a scroll in that had a jutsu formula for the Flying Raijin. Nobuki always liked taking precautions in case of anything. Thing was he had to get an opening to a spot that Kohaku wouldn't come to.

"Get ready for the most fastest and hardest hit you've ever felt and seen!" Kohaku yelled. Nobuki quickly made his Lightning Cloak. Nobuki quickly did a back flip and watched as Kohaku dived at where Nobuki was at. Nobuki with his super speed clasped his hands together.

"Water Style: Water Colliding Wave," Nobuki said. A huge wave of water flowed from Nobuki mouth. Nobuki with his hands sent the water around in a vortex. Nobuki quickly made the hand signs: Rabbit, Dog, Boar, Ram, and Rat.

"Lightning Style: Wave of Inspiration," Nobuki said sending a wave of lightning to the water. The water flowed with lightning towards Kohaku who couldn't dodge the attack. Nobuki touched the ground where he stood and a jutsu formula appeared. Nobuki made a release hand sign and appeared in his apartment. Nobuki searched through his pack and found the scroll he was looking for. Nobuki opened it and placed his hand on the center and sent a rush of his chakra into the paper summoning his chakra jacket. Nobuki put it on and in a flash he was back in the training grounds without his Lightning Cloak on.

Nobuki felt a rush in the wind and he jumped up and landed with the Lightning Cloak on. Kohaku stood right in front of Nobuki. Nobuki stood with his black jacket on. The sides on his sleeves blue with a white trim. Nobuki quickly jumped back into the a little bit of mud. The ground was slippery and Nobuki smiled as he had a plan.

"Here is the power of the No-Tail Chakra Beast!" Nobuki yelled. Nobuki pulled the collar of his jacket and he felt the chakra he stored in it rush in his body. Nobuki's chakra points were holding a lot of chakra and his Lightning Cloak was surging. Nobuki's hair stood up and it looked spiky. Nobuki's eyes seemed white with no irises. Nobuki was overwhelmed with chakra and he seemed out of control.

Kohaku's eyes widened as Nobuki ran at his opponent. Kohaku nearly he forgot he was in Nine Tails Chakra Mode and decided to up the ante. Kohaku transformed into a mini Nine Tails fox and swiped at Nobuki. Nobuki simply dodged and formed a diamond with his hand.

"Storm Style: Devastating Laser Blast!" Nobuki yelled. A huge beam of light left his hand diamond. The beam hit Kohaku and Nobuki's eyes widened as he taken it too far. Nobuki watched as the mini Nine-Tails fox disappeared with a burst of smoke. Nobuki realized this was a clone looked around for the real Kohaku, but Nobuki was touched in the back with a kunai.

"I win," Kohaku said smiling. Nobuki stopped the chakra movement of his Lightning Cloak and his hair returned to its curly state. Nobuki held the left jacket arm with his right hand and put some chakra back into it making it a deeper shade of blue. Nobuki turned around and sat down on the ground.

"You okay? You did great considering you forced me in Nine Tails Chakra Mode and my clone in a Tailed Beast Mode," Kohaku said giving his warming smile. Nobuki turned around huffing and puffing out of breath.

"It's not that. It takes a lot for me to do that Lightning Cloak to that extent," Nobuki said looking behind Kohaku. Haruko and a crowd of ninja were watching them. Kohaku turned around and he smiled scratching his head.

"You guys were going to kill each other!" Haruko yelled stomping over mad.

"You guys are embarrassed me!" Haruko said punching Kohaku. Kohaku rubbed the cheek Haruko punched. She punched Nobuki and the head and he started to rub his head.

"Everything is okay," Haruko said waving and smiling while the crowd dispersed.

"Well, Nobuki I have a good scope of your abilities. You're great with lightning, water, and storm style, but you don't use wind style enough," Kohaku explained. Nobuki nodded in agreement.

"You can learn the Rasengan and the most powerful ninjutsu ever the Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken and make a lot more Rasengan's," Kohaku said. Nobuki got excited and stood up.

"The Rasen-Shuriken? He can learn that?" Haruko asked. Kohaku nodded, but Nobuki had a question.

"Why are you passing down such a dangerous technique to me an outsider that could use against your village?" Nobuki asked.

"My Nine-Tails gets a good sense off of you. I normally don't hand this to anybody. Actually you are the first person for me to do it too. Naruto Uzumaki himself had a hard time passing it to me. He gave me a hard time since I was the next Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki and wielder of the Rasengan," Kohaku explained. Nobuki looked at Kohaku who was smiling as usual and Nobuki wondered why the Nine-Tails liked him so much.

"I hope you have some more chakra left because we're going to be learning the Rasengan now," Kohaku explained.

"Hold on why don't you guys sit down and relax?" Haruko said holding Nobuki's shoulder. Nobuki started to heat up and he nearly fainted. Haruko's touch was gentle and he smelled the air and her cinnamon scented hair filled the air.

"Alright mom we'll sit and restore our chakra," Kohaku said moaning.

"Mom?!" Haruko said gripping Nobuki's shoulder harder squeezing it. Nobuki yelped in pain and Haruko relinquished her grip and Nobuki watched as Haruko's hair stood up and flowed around like a bunch of snakes. She pulled her hand back and punched Kohaku so he fell to the ground. She started to pummel him.

"Am I your mom now Kohaku?!" Haruko said punching him over and over again. She stopped and smiled at Nobuki getting off of Kohaku. Nobuki was scared of Haruko as she ran off to get something to eat.

"Come on I'll teach you the Rasengan with a clone. Shadow Clone Jutsu," Kohaku said making the clone sign. A shadow clone appeared in the smoke and Nobuki made the clone sign.

"Lightning Clone Jutsu!" Nobuki exclaimed and a column of lightning from Nobuki's body transformed into him.

"Can't you do Shadow Clone? A lightning clone wouldn't teach how to make a regular Rasengan," Kohaku inquired. Nobuki shook his head.

"Well, you'll have to do it the original way instead. Well, we're going to need a lot of balloons," Kohaku said dispersing the clone.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Rasengan! The Intense Training!

Kohaku came back with a two packed bags of balloons. Kohaku walked in the setting sun as the breeze was picking up while Haruko behind him with two bowls of hot rice and BBQ pork. Nobuki looked hungrily at the bowl of steamy food. Kohaku walked over to Nobuki and handed him the bags.

"No food until you master the first stage of the Rasengan: rotation," Kohaku said grabbing a bowl of food from Haruko. Kohaku sat down and started eating. Nobuki looked at him with the most evil eye ever and grabbed a balloon out the bag.

"First, fill it with water," Kohaku said pointing to the waterfall. Nobuki walked over to the waterfall and filled it and tied it. Nobuki walked back over to Kohaku.

"Now, gather chakra into the balloon and make it spin until you pop it," Kohaku said eating the last chopstick full of food. Nobuki's stomach grumbled and he started with the technique. Nobuki put the water balloon in his right hand and held his wrist with the left. Nobuki started to gather chakra in his hand and started to rotate it. The balloon moved a little, but still didn't move enough. Nobuki tried again and again, but the balloon wouldn't budge.

"Dude, make it more intense," Kohaku said goading Nobuki with his bowl of food. Kohaku took his bowl of food from Haruko and started to get his chopsticks. Nobuki rushed to finish this stage of the Rasengan. Nobuki quickly gathered chakra in his hand. Slowly starting off he spun his chakra. Then picked up the pace moving it a little faster. The balloon shook and then the water sloshed around until the chakra moving fast enough for the rotation to work. The balloon was shaking and the water was jumping around.

"Keep it up until it pops," Kohaku reminded him. Nobuki kept the pace up and it shook more violently. The water was in the balloon revolved and the balloon started to stretch and then with the speed up the balloon popped open. The water flowed over the rubber into his hand and a ball of blue chakra was spinning in one direction.

Kohaku looked at Nobuki's half-finished Rasengan. Kohaku shook his head in disappointment. Nobuki's mouth dropped open in shock. Wasn't the whole point of this training was to pop the balloon?

"Your Rasengan wouldn't be a Rasengan. You need to spin it in several directions to achieve perfect rotation," Kohaku said. Kohaku made a spinning ball of chakra and the chakra was spinning in all directions and Nobuki watched it spin.

"Okay, but don't touch my food or else I'm gonna beat you up this time," Nobuki said. Nobuki grabbed a balloon and ran to the waterfall and filled it with water and tied it. Nobuki stayed at the waterfall and started again placing it in his right hand. Nobuki held his right wrist with his left hand again.

The sun was going down and a violet sky signaled the nocturnal animals to come out and play. Owls started to fly around and the moon in the sky took control of the sky relinquishing the hold the sun had in the sky. The stars floated in the night time sky. Nobuki stood in training grounds alone with Kohaku and Haruko who watched him silently.

Nobuki started the process. He spun his chakra in the balloon in one direction at first with top speed and then he tried adding more chakra to it to make it spin in another direction. As he did that the original spinning motion stopped. Nobuki yelled in frustration and almost threw the balloon on the ground. Nobuki breathed in and kept on holding his right wrist.

"Chakra control," Kohaku simply said.

"What?" Nobuki replied.

"This technique is all about chakra control. Keep trying you'll find a way," Kohaku said encouraging him. Nobuki tried again and the one way chakra spin started. Nobuki used the chakra in the balloon to change directions. Then, Nobuki made the chakra move in a different direction keeping the original direction. Nobuki nodded and the balloon shook more, but remembered chakra control.

"So you mean to tell me that the speed of the Rasengan doesn't matter," Nobuki said.

"No the speed means a lot, but only if you can control it," Kohaku replied. Nobuki listened and Nobuki speeded up his chakra and then he got the chakra to move in another direction. Then he slowed it down a little to see how it felt to hold that chakra. Then again he speeded it up merging that process with the adding another direction of chakra movement. He slowed it down to see how that felt. Finally after repeating all those steps he finally got rotation down. Then he spun it up and the ball had speed with it. The water jumped around popping up and down until the water finally busted out. The rubber flew to the ground and the water scattered.

"That's it! Good job now eat and go home," Kohaku ordered him. Haruko clapped and hugged Nobuki. Nobuki hugged her back and she quickly let go smiling. A friendly hug couldn't hurt. Nobuki quickly grabbed some chopsticks and started to eat. The food wasn't hot, but very warm and Nobuki enjoyed every bite. Kohaku and Haruko started to walk away while Nobuki grabbed another balloon. Kohaku noticed that and stopped making Haruko turn around too.

"What are you doing the rotation training again for?" Kohaku asked with an agreeing nod by Haruko.

"I did it once, but I need to master and perfect the rotation. I need to learn how to make the whole orb at one time," Nobuki explained heading to the waterfall. Haruko opened her mouth to protest, but Kohaku stopped her.

"He won't stop until he does it. He has dedication," Kohaku observed. His hand was stopping her from running on to catch him. Accidentally his hand was against her chest. Kohaku noticed and quickly removed it. Haruko smiled evilly cracking her knuckles.

"You pervert!" Haruko shouted punching Kohaku into the sky into town. Haruko jumped after him and Nobuki laughed as it was funny as he was on the opposite side of the punch. Nobuki filled the balloon with water from the waterfall and Nobuki tied it.

Nobuki started the technique. Nobuki tried to do the full rotation, but it was a little bit complicated. Then he tried it halfway and it worked. Nobuki smiled and did the other half and stopped keeping the balloon intact.

"I wonder how to get the rotation at one time," Nobuki thought out loud. Nobuki tried again and it happened the same way. Nobuki's smile started to fade and was replaced with a big frown.

The sun was now completely down and Nobuki stood with only the rushing waterfall as noise to interrupt him. Nobuki appeared to be alone, but you could never know since the world had ninjas. Nobuki kept on with the technique and finally he figured something out.

"Why don't I make the two halves at one time?!" Nobuki announced and put words to actions. Nobuki gathered the chakra in his hand and then at one time he made the rotation perfectly. Nobuki shouted and rejoiced as the balloon busted open. Someone started to clap forcing Nobuki to make the hand signs: Ram, Tiger, Rat, and Horse.

"Storm Style: Tower of Light," Nobuki said making a diamond with his hand. A light left his hand and stood up making a little tower. Nobuki saw the Hokage walk out of the shadows into the light.

"Good job. You mastered rotation in about 7 hours. It took me two whole months," the Hokage said finally grinning. Nobuki shook his hand making a little water fly through the air. The Hokage looked at Nobuki and smiled.

"What?" Nobuki finally asked.

"I just never thought Kohaku would pass on the Rasengan at such a young age," the Hokage explained.

"What do you mean?" Nobuki asked.

"The Rasengan is a technique passed on from teacher to student. Kohaku seems to think passing it on to you is the right choice. If my student thinks you're the right choice. I'll trust you," the Hokage said turning around and disappeared ominously. Nobuki shrugged and released the technique. Nobuki picked up the two bags of balloon in one hand and made the Ram sign with the bag in his hand and Nobuki vanished from the training grounds.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Interrupted Training! An S-Ranked Mission!

Nobuki sat up his eyes wide open. Nobuki had been awake since the early morning fighting to go back to sleep. Nobuki finally gave up the attempt and he stood up. Nobuki walked to his kitchen in search of something to eat. His fridge was stocked since he came. The Hokage said the first time a mission came their way Nobuki would be paid and responsible to buy his own groceries and use the money for anything else. Nobuki picked small juice bottle and closed the fridge.

He opened one of the upper cabinets and grabbed a rice cake. Nobuki with his chest leaned against the counter of the kitchen Nobuki ate his breakfast. Nobuki looked around and felt lonely as he was normally accustomed to a full house between him and his mom. Nobuki really didn't feel at home, but this was home for the next few years.

Nobuki finished his rice cake and juice and decided to get ready. Nobuki showered and quickly assembled what he was going to put on. Nobuki chose the whole Cloud ninja attire and tied his respective headbands on him. Nobuki then proceeded to head out the door with his keys. He would head over to the training grounds and wait for Kohaku to teach him the second step to the Rasengan.

As Nobuki was about to go to the stairs he bumped into Haruko. Nobuki was knocked backward from the force of the bump and Haruko barely even moved. Nobuki had rammed into her chest. Nobuki started to blush, but you couldn't tell because he was dark. Haruko smiled and knew it was an accident and Nobuki sighed in relief.

"Next time you do that I won't take it as an accident. Anyways, the Hokage has a mission for us. Kohaku is already there, so I came to get you," Haruko explained. Nobuki was a little scared at the start of her sentence, but got the rest of it. Nobuki followed Haruko to the Hokage Tower and they entered the assignment room. The room was pretty much outside on the first floor with a nice overhang that blocked out most of the sun light.

Kohaku was standing in the middle of the room and Haruko and Nobuki joined him on either side. The Hokage was sorting through papers and looked up to see the team.

"I see we have Team Kohaku joined up together. Now we can give the mission debriefing," the Hokage started off. Nobuki shrugged at the name of the team guessing since Kohaku was the most powerful and from this village he would be the leader.

"Alright this mission is S-Ranked. Your job is to go to the Hidden Sand Village to take out two of the most dangerous ninja of this time. It is important that you get there in time considering the Jinchuuriki might attack the village. Now that the Sand and Leaf are still friends they've asked for help and they have a team of Sand ninja there waiting for you. This will be a cooperative mission between the Leaf and the Sand, so behave yourselves and do not cause any commotion there. The current Kazekage is not the one to play with and I still have trouble keeping the alliance with him, so be wary he might double cross us, so this is a perfect mission for you guys," the Hokage explained.

"Why can't the Sand take care of this themselves?" Kohaku asked.

"Because it's two rogue Jinchuuriki, the Six-Tails Jinchuuriki and the Five-Tails Jinchuuriki. The two are Kenji Yisho and Karana Mishito," the Hokage answered.

"I'm assuming Kenji is the Six-Tails and Karana is the Five-Tails," Haruko chimed in. The Hokage nodded.

"If we kill the Jinchuuriki wouldn't that kill the Tailed Beasts?" Nobuki asked.

"Well, the fact of the matter is the Tailed Beasts need to be extracted for the purpose of power to the village. I'm guessing whatever the Kazekage decides to with them is his choice," the Hokage answered with a troubled look.

"Alright, mission is understood," Kohaku said.

"You are to head out immediately so hurry up and get ready," the Hokage said dismissing them. Kohaku opened the door and let Nobuki and Haruko out. Nobuki was a little troubled with the fact he would be fighting Jinchuuriki.

"_If they're anything like Kohaku can I even stand a chance?"_ Nobuki thought quickly getting pulled out of thought Kohaku started to speak.

"Alright guys we know the mission, but I know a little more on the Tailed Beast part. My Nine-Tails said that the Five Tails is known for its ramming abilities and speed. He says be careful when he comes at you the horns are like a sword and can fatally injure you. The Six Tails is the slimy one that can get out of anything. It has acidic powers and you would probably not want to hold the Jinchuuriki because the acid could even burn a Tailed Beast, so it would probably kill us," Kohaku explained. Nobuki nodded along with Haruko. The three split up going home to get some things for the mission. Nobuki hurried home and grabbed his chakra jacket and set it on the table.

His clan, the Yoshida was known for their chakra threads that could store chakra. That could appear as a jacket. Nobuki quickly set his two hands on the jacket and he shot chakra into it and the jacket color changed to dark blue on the sleeves of the jacket. Nobuki quickly put on the jacket and grabbed his katana. He had all of his scrolls and he was ready to go. He left his apartment and locked the door and hid the key in the bush next to his door. Kohaku opened the door to his apartment and closed it putting the key in the plant next to his door.

"You ready for your first Leaf mission?" Kohaku asked smiling. Nobuki nodded and the two walked off. They would meet at the west gate and depart from there. The west gate was a little far, but the two were quite fast so in no time they were there. Nobuki stood with Kohaku waiting for Haruko. Nobuki realized it was about noon now and the sky was blue and the birds chirped with excitement. The sky was full of nice white clouds that looked as if you could touch them. Nobuki admired clouds since he lived in a village named after them.

Nobuki looked at Kohaku with his Leaf flak jacket on and black pants with his ankles tied and his sandals on. He had on a backpack and he was looking waiting patiently for Haruko.

"Hey Kohaku I don't have a backpack, so I don't know what I'm going to do," Nobuki announced.

"Don't worry. That's what's taking Haruko so long. She's packing two bags for her and for you," Kohaku explained.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I thought I had to fend for myself here," Nobuki said.

"Man, we're a team and friends we wouldn't leave you alone like that," Kohaku said smiling. Before Nobuki could thank him Haruko came walking with two bags up to them. Haruko gave Nobuki a bag and slung one over her shoulders.

"Thank you," Nobuki said holding the bag. Haruko beamed and looked at Kohaku. Kohaku started to walk off and the two followed. Kohaku and Haruko were in conversation and Nobuki was behind them not listening to what they were saying. Nobuki was more focused on nature. The trees lead with the dirt path and the birds flew in the sky with no care in the world. Nobuki finally looked down from the sky to Kohaku and Haruko. They were still intensely talking and Nobuki's eyes rose in curiosity.

They finally stopped talking and the two slowed down a little so they would be standing with Nobuki. Nobuki wondered why they were acting the way they were, but he shrugged it off and then Haruko was the first to talk.

"I know you feel a little out of place in the Leaf, but after the mission we'll take you to meet our friends. It might feel weird that you left your village, but that's okay," Haruko said sympathetically.

"Is this all about the bag thing? Its fine I just wasn't prepared," Nobuki explained. Haruko smiled as if she wouldn't drop it and Kohaku sighed.

"Haruko I already told you he wasn't prepared. Just drop it," Kohaku groaned. Haruko sighed herself and Nobuki felt awkward walking with them. Nobuki's mind left him and wondered to his teammates back in the Cloud, Makoto and Kasumi. Makoto was like a brother to Nobuki and well Kasumi was his girlfriend, but they had broken up since he was leaving. Nobuki made up in his mind that when he got back when he was 18 after a couple months they would get married. As if on cue Haruko asked him a question.

"Do you have anyone special back at the Cloud like friends and family?" Haruko asked him.

"Well, I got my mother. She said she would come to the Leaf soon after she tied up loose ties in the Cloud. Then, I got my teammates Makoto and Kasumi. My sensei Takumi and the Raikage," Nobuki listed.

"No dad then?" Kohaku asked.

"Kohaku why would you….?" Haruko started.

"No I don't know my real dad, but Takumi Sensei and the Raikage are like fathers. The Raikage is more my father figure than Takumi Sensei. My family is a bunch of gypsies that move from each nation. My mom was born in the Stone and I was born in the Cloud," Nobuki said. Kohaku nodded at the information.

"So this Kasumi girl is she a friend or teammate?" Haruko asked.

"So you're asking if she is my girlfriend or just a teammate," Nobuki said blatantly. Haruko nodded.

"Yes, she's my girlfriend," Nobuki said. Haruko almost died as she started smiling.

"But we broke up since I was leaving," Nobuki said. Haruko's smile turned in slight grin. Nobuki got tired of talking about his life.

"So Kohaku how long does it take to get to the Hidden Sand?" Nobuki asked.

"About two days if we continue to walk like this," Kohaku said.

"By that time the Sand might be destroyed," Nobuki said.

"That's why we need to get there in a flash," Kohaku said. With that said the group started to run. Nobuki knew in about ten to fifteen miles they would get tired, but Nobuki had a theory.

"Hey Kohaku what if you go into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode and run there and we'll teleport there by me putting a chakra formula on you and using the Flying Raijin," Nobuki explained.

"That is a good idea, but I would waste the Nine-Tails chakra before the fight," Kohaku said.

"I could take the Jinchuuriki," Nobuki said.

"Yeah, but you couldn't take on both of them," Kohaku said.

"I would be there too you know," Haruko said.

"The fact is you didn't see all my powers. That was friendly duel, but I can do a lot more with my No-Tails Chakra Beast State. If you saw me when I was at full power you would think I was a tailed beast," Nobuki said. Kohaku thought and thought and finally made a decision.

"I'm only saying yes, because the Nine-Tails chakra regenerates fast and he told me that he has more chakra than I could even imagine so hurry up and put the formula on me," Kohaku explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Arrival! The Three Jinchuuriki Stand-Off!

Kohaku stopped with Nobuki on the ground with Haruko on guard in the trees. Nobuki touched Kohaku's flak jacket and a jutsu formula appeared. Nobuki nodded and Kohaku clasped his hands together and he went into Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. He dashed off and Nobuki held the explosive tag Kohaku gave him. Nobuki put it on a nearby tree. This is what Kohaku would use when he stopped.

Nobuki waited patiently while Haruko above was looking at him. Nobuki was kind of anxious to use his full power. He always had to hold back, but this time it was no holds barred. Nobuki's imagination soared when Haruko stopped him in the midst of his thoughts.

"So, how does Kasumi look?" Haruko asked.

"Well, she's my color and has beautiful straight black hair that comes down to the middle of her back with nice beautiful brown eyes and nice lips and nose," Nobuki explained smiling as he thought of her.

"Wow, you seem like you would never trade her for another ever," Haruko commented.

"Well, yeah. Why do you care about Kasumi so much?" Nobuki asked.

"No reason just asking," Haruko quickly said.

"So how about you and Kohaku?" Nobuki asked her.

"I really don't like him, but if I did he's too caught up with the Yamanaka girl, Inosoki. Which I don't why she's like the towns…" Haruko said interrupted by Nobuki.

"I get it," Nobuki said. After he said that the explosive tag went off. Nobuki turned and felt a bunch of wood hit his back. Nobuki didn't feel it really. His back was really conditioned since the Raikage liked to punch him in the back during their training session.

"Come on Haruko," Nobuki said as Haruko landed next to him. Nobuki held out his hand for her to grab it. Haruko didn't and Nobuki looked at her. She was blushing and Nobuki sighed.

"We have to be connected for the jutsu," Nobuki explained. Haruko grabbed his hand and Nobuki made a one hand release sign with his index and middle finger up and his thumb in the space of the middle and index. Nobuki and Haruko appeared in sand next to Kohaku who was out of Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. He was looking at something.

About a quarter mile ahead of them stood the two Jinchuuriki clashing with the Sand ninja. Kohaku was waiting for them and Nobuki pulled his katana out. Nobuki surged his lightning chakra in his katana and the sword crackled full of electricity.

"We're going to do a collaboration jutsu," Kohaku said. Nobuki stopped his chakra flow and he put his katana back in its scabbard. Haruko looked at Kohaku and Kohaku continued.

"I'm going to form a Rasengan and Haruko when I throw it you're going to do a fire jutsu Haruko. After that Nobuki you'll do a wind jutsu intensifying the jutsu," Kohaku explained.

"Fire Style: Intensified Inferno Rasengan," Nobuki suggested.

"Yeah that's the name. We're going to do an intensified inferno Rasengan," Kohaku said nodding.

"How will the Sand ninja see us and the attack and not the Jinchuuriki?" Haruko asked. I

"I already sent them a message run when you hear a high pitched whistle," Kohaku said. With that Kohaku started to form the Rasengan. The Rasengan was done and Kohaku pulled out a whistle and blew hard and the Sand ninja started to run. The Jinchuuriki started to follow, but the Sand threw paper bomb kunai and kept them back. Haruko made the hand signs: Tiger, Horse, Ram, Tiger, and Snake.

"Fire Style: Big Fireball Jutsu," Haruko said. As she blew fire out of her mouth Kohaku threw the Rasengan into the fire and the jutsu merged aimed for the Jinchuuriki. Nobuki quickly made the hand signs: Bird, Hare, Horse, and Ram.

"Wind Style: Powerful Wind Wave Jutsu," Nobuki said blowing wind out of his mouth. The wind hit the Inferno Rasengan and made it the Intensified Inferno Rasengan. The Rasengan spun with flames slashing in every direction. By the time the Jinchuuriki saw the Rasengan coming at them it was too late as they were hit by it. The jutsu exploded making a layer of sand and smoke.

"Come on let's go before they get up and start to attack us," Kohaku said running through the sand. Nobuki and Haruko followed and soon were standing to three kunoichi. They had their heads covered in a tarp and had their hair tucked in. They all looked tired and spent.

"Finally, I never thought you guys were coming in time," one of the girls said.

"We've been fighting for hours and our chakra ran out a long time ago," another chimed in.

"We just got this mission an hour ago," Haruko said. The kunoichi looked shocked but Kohaku and Nobuki were facing the now standing Jinchuuriki.

"I know it's nice to have girl time, but this is not the time," Kohaku said. Nobuki pulled out his katana and surged his lightning chakra into it. The two Jinchuuriki were both covered in red chakra and their eyes and mouths white. The only difference was one had five tails and the other six.

"Oh no, they're in Version 2 already," Kohaku sighed. Nobuki had no time to ask what Version 2 exactly was as the Jinchuuriki speeded for them. Kohaku quickly smacked the sand.

"Earth Style: Four Stone Walls Jutsu," Kohaku said. Four walls of solid earth rose around the six of them. Nobuki quickly jumped up and stood on top of the wall. Looking for the Jinchuuriki and the two were circling. The Six-Tails Jinchuuriki started to spit acid on the wall and the Five-Tails had horns ramming the wall. Nobuki threw his katana at the Five-Tails who easily swiped the sword away with one of its tails. Nobuki made the hand sign Snake.

"Water Style: Exploding Water Shockwave Jutsu," Nobuki said spewing water out of his mouth. A huge water blast hit the sand and the Jinchuuriki jumped up. Nobuki without any guard hoped Kohaku or Haruko would come to his aid. The Jinchuuriki came for Nobuki who was still doing the technique. Haruko jumped on the wall with him and made the hand sign Tiger.

"Fire Style: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu," Haruko said. She blew a giant ball of fire that looked like a dragon. She started to control it by looking at it moving it with her eyes. She looked at the Five-Tails Jinchuuriki and shot it towards her. The Jinchuuriki moved, but didn't quite miss it as it burned her tails. The Five-Tails Jinchuuriki roared in pain and scratched the ground. Nobuki's water was being absorbed by the sand and became mushy rushing to the Jinchuuriki. Nobuki stopped the sand around them was all mushy and watery. The Jinchuuriki stood together looking at the two.

Nobuki's plan was to shock them and go in to attack. Haruko noticed Kohaku jump next to Nobuki. Nobuki watched the Six-Tails Jinchuuriki speed up the wall and almost spitting acid in his face. That was stopped by Kohaku's chakra arm. Kohaku was in Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. Nobuki started to smirk as the Jinchuuriki fell to the ground.

"Haruko, since Nobuki and I are leading the attack you shot fire at the unsuspecting Jinchuuriki when we get them on the run," Kohaku said.

"Wait, I'm about to do a lightning jutsu to shock them," Nobuki said. The kunoichi heard him jumping on the sides of the wall and stabbed kunai in the wall helping them stay. Nobuki held his two hands out and focused his chakra into both of them. Two beasts jumped out of his hands and the Jinchuuriki dodged them as they came toward them thinking that was the attack. Then the lightning hit surged through the sand making the wall crack. Nobuki knew that was the effect and jumped off the wall. The lightning stopped and so did the electricity.

Nobuki stood in with about a good mile between the two shaking Jinchuuriki. The attack hit them and Nobuki smiled. Kohaku and Haruko stood next to him. Nobuki grabbed his jacket sleeves and started to absorb the chakra. The threads lightened in hue and Nobuki made a lightning cloak. Nobuki absorbed all the chakra and he hunched over and stood like an animal on four legs. Nobuki had stored chakra into his body for this particular time. He infused it with the rest of his chakra and his cloak crackled loudly and his eyes seemed white from the vibrations of his chakra flowing.

The sand around Nobuki dissipated from around him a little bit as his lightning had a negative effect on it making it repel away. Kohaku was shocked at the level of power Nobuki was showing. Even now Nobuki was still holding back. Nobuki could still go further, but wanted to see what his opponents were like in fighting.

"I am Nobuki Yoshida the No-Tails Chakra Beast," Nobuki called to his opponents. The Jinchuuriki roared in fury and advanced. Nobuki returned the favor running on four legs. Nobuki sharpened the chakra around his fingers making them like claws. Nobuki quickly hit the Six-Tails with punch and kicked the Five-Tails at the same time. Nobuki was forced to stand up as the Jinchuuriki slashed their tails at him. Nobuki jumped backwards and growled. Kohaku jumped in front of Nobuki in what Nobuki thought was Version 2 with nine tails. Kohaku was covered in red chakra had the same characteristics as the other Jinchuuriki except he had pointed ears.

"You stay low for a while Nobuki. I'll shout when I need you. Meanwhile if you can go further in your chakra beast mode then do it to full capacity," Kohaku said facing the Jinchuuriki. Nobuki nodded and started to channel all his chakra to the cloak. Kohaku stood and watched the Jinchuuriki as they watched him with full intensity. There was an eerie silence as Nobuki watched the Jinchuuriki stand-off. To break the silence Kohaku dashed forward and started to fight the Jinchuuriki.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Kohaku's Fight! The Nine-Tails Appears!

Nobuki watched Kohaku grab the Five-Tails Jinchuuriki and slam it into the sand while he hit the Six-Tails Jinchuuriki with his nine tails. The Jinchuuriki flew over to Haruko and the Sand kunoichi, but Haruko already had a jutsu ready.

"Fire Style: Blazing Fire Clone Shuriken!" Haruko called as she threw flaming shuriken at the flying Six-Tails Jinchuuriki. She made the clone hand sign and the shuriken tripled in quantity. They all hit the Jinchuuriki which flew back into Kohaku's grasp. Meanwhile Kohaku was pommeling the Five-Tails Jinchuuriki. Kohaku managed to get the Five-Tails on the run. Nobuki still had his chakra flowing and the lightning cloak grew stronger.

"Earth Style: Earth Prison Jutsu," Kohaku said as he shoved the Five-Tails in the earth prison. The Six-Tails was the only one left, but had disappeared. Nobuki saw the Six-Tails dash into Kohaku and burn him and disintegrated the earth prison. Nobuki watched the two Jinchuuriki take turns punching and ramming Kohaku. Nobuki couldn't watch as all of his chakra was now focused on the lightning cloak.

"Nobuki, I need you now!" Kohaku yelled. Nobuki crouched over and was on all fours. Nobuki dashed forward with his claws and scratched the Five-Tails' horns. They fell to the ground and the chakra off of them dissipated into the air. They were regular horns now and Nobuki was in the air and came down with a kick for the Six-Tails who dashed away. Nobuki landed on his hand and feet and growled like he was a beast.

"After this we need to give you an animal for that transformation," Kohaku laughed coming out of the sand. Nobuki smiled and actually enjoyed that statement.

"I'll take the Five-Tails and you take the Six," Nobuki suggested. Kohaku nodded and the two dashed off. With their speed Haruko could barely keep up with the four fighting ninja. Nobuki faced the Five-Tails Jinchuuriki who had grown back the horns. It looked at Nobuki with anger and Nobuki waited for the Five-Tails to come. The Jinchuuriki dashed forward and Nobuki jumped at the Jinchuuriki's face. Nobuki slashed his hand and the Jinchuuriki was sent the other direction. Nobuki's hands clasped together.

"Storm Style: Five Pursing Lasers," Nobuki said as lasers shot out of his clasped hands. The Five-Tails ran from them, but they were too fast as they all hit the Jinchuuriki who was rolling forward after they hit. Nobuki with his speed started to slash and scratch and the Jinchuuriki's cloak was weakened. Nobuki could see Karana's face. She was pretty, but was burnt. Nobuki watched as the chakra seeped back into her body. She was now a regular person lying in the sand. Nobuki watched to see what Kohaku was doing.

Kohaku was doing well against the acid spitting Jinchuuriki. The Six-Tails Jinchuuriki was spitting acid everywhere, but Kohaku who was dodging and attacking with his tails were doing the same amount of damage. Kohaku who had enough formed a Rasengan and it grew until it was huge. Kohaku started to run forward on his legs. The Six-Tails was spitting acid into the Rasengan, but it didn't work. The Rasengan turned purple as the two colors was merging. Kohaku hit the Six-Tails Jinchuuriki with it.

"Big Ball Rasengan!" Kohaku yelled as the jutsu hit. The Jinchuuriki flew to the sand and was knocked out. Kohaku stopped his Version 2 cloak and was back to his regular form. Nobuki yelled in victory as they had won. Nobuki stopped his lightning cloak and ran to Haruko. She gave him a high-five and Kohaku walked over to them and gave Nobuki and Haruko a high-five.

"You were right I really thought you were a tailed beast," Haruko said smiling. Kohaku nodded and Nobuki smiled, but a huge roar sounded. The two Jinchuuriki were back up and were back in Version 2. Nobuki groaned and Kohaku growled. They had just knocked them out so how come they were still moving like normal?

"Were we under a genjutsu?" Nobuki asked. Kohaku shrugged at the statement. Haruko shook her head no. They pondered at how the Jinchuuriki were regenerated so fast. The Jinchuuriki roared and Kohaku started to speak.

"I'm going to transform into the Nine-Tails," Kohaku said. Nobuki watched as Kohaku ran forward and in a blink of the eye the Nine-Tails loomed over them. The Nine-Tails started to speak.

"I am Kohaku Nendo of the Hidden Leaf, Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails, and the next Hokage. Hear me Five-Tails and Six-Tails stand down and you don't have to see the power of the Nine-Tails!" Kohaku said. Haruko rolled her eyes.

"Stop show boating! Hurry up and stomp on them or something!" Haruko yelled. The Nine-Tails Kohaku shuddered and Nobuki laughed. A tailed beast cringed at the sound of Haruko. The Five and Six-Tails Jinchuuriki stood tall and Kohaku raised a paw and shoved it into the Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki seemed to be crushed, but the two were dashing for Nobuki and Haruko. Nobuki stood his ground and started to knead his chakra in his stomach and made water.

"Water Style: Water Bullet Jutsu," Nobuki said as a shot of water left his mouth. It was large enough to hit both of the Jinchuuriki. They both flew backwards and Kohaku raised his left paw and slowly brought the paw down not trying to kill them. He managed to crush their legs and the two were back to normal unconscious and unable to move. Kohaku slowly shrunk and was back to his usual self. The three kunoichi jumped out of the little wall and thanked the three for their help.

"We'll take them to the Kazekage and he'll plan to extract their tailed beasts," one of the kunoichi said.

"Well we'll help you take the prisoners back," Kohaku said dragging the two ninja behind him. The kunoichi were a little hesitant, but ultimately agreed. The three kunoichi lead the way to the village which was a little far off, but not too far off. They entered the gates and the village of the Sand was really big, but not as big as the Leaf. The houses all had rounded tops and we're made of hardened sand. Every step they took it was full of sand.

"The Kazekage will probably return the Jinchuuriki to the nation it belongs or keep them," the kunoichi in front of them said. Nobuki rolled his eyes and Kohaku started to speak softly to Haruko to pass the message on to Nobuki.

"That's going to cause war. They fight over Tailed Beasts like they're going to do something with it. They just force them on little children. It's not even remotely fair," Haruko said relaying the message from Kohaku. Nobuki nodded in agreement and finally they made it to the Kazekage Building where they met the Kazekage outside. The Kazekage was pale and had red hair with his green robes on and the Kazekage hat on.

"We'll take them off your hands," the Kazekage said as he lifted his hand and two sand golems rose up and took the Jinchuuriki from Kohaku. Kohaku didn't seem to want to ask questions neither did Haruko, but Nobuki wanted to.

"So are you going to keep the Tailed Beasts or send them back?" Nobuki asked. The Kazekage almost looked like he wanted to attack Nobuki.

"No, well not for now," the Kazekage said turning going into the building. Nobuki was ready to ask another question, but Haruko stopped him. The kunoichi followed the Kazekage and the three from Konaha walked the other direction to gather their backpacks they left back at the fight sight, but they couldn't remember where they left it.

"I think I have a jutsu formula on my pack," Nobuki said. The three held hands and they disappeared and appeared next to the bags. Nobuki put his bag on and the two others started to walk on.

"You guys really want to walk all that way?" Nobuki asked Kohaku and Haruko.

"You still have chakra for another Flying Raijin?" Haruko asked Nobuki. Nobuki nodded and the three joined hands again. They appeared in the middle of Nobuki's apartment. Haruko blushed at the sight of his apartment and she quickly let herself out. Kohaku shrugged.

"Well, I have to go fill the mission report out, so peace," Kohaku said walking out of the apartment. Nobuki thought this all was a little abrupt and dropped his bag on the floor. Nobuki felt a little lonely when a knock sounded at the door.

"Come on man what's taking you so long we're going to go celebrate at the BBQ shack in town. We can't start without you," Kohaku said. Nobuki smiled and hurriedly left his apartment. He looked back at the empty apartment and it didn't seem so empty anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Training Resumes! The Final Product of Training!

Nobuki had a balloon in his hand and was ready to start to practice his rotation. Nobuki was at the Training Grounds in the early morning. He was getting a jump on his training waiting for Kohaku to teach him the other part of the Rasengan. The birds were waking up and started to get their families up. The dew on the grass multiplied as the balloon busted and the water popped out.

Nobuki mastered the rotation and was just doing it for practice. Nobuki had busted all of the balloons using all of them to make Kohaku's money worthwhile. Kohaku walked up to Nobuki with three small plastic balls in his hand. Kohaku tapped Nobuki on the shoulder and Nobuki turned around.

"Ready to learn how to put some power into your rotation?" Kohaku asked Nobuki handing him two of the balls. Nobuki grabbed the balls and held them in each hand. Kohaku started to throw his ball up in the air.

"So how do I get to the next step?" Nobuki asked.

"Well you have to put power into your Rasengan. Basically, you have to have denser chakra for it to be a real Rasengan. This time it's going to be harder since you're trying to pop a ball of rubber that has air in it, not water," Kohaku said. Nobuki groaned at the idea.

"So you mean that this is the last step?" Nobuki questioned. Kohaku shook his head. Kohaku started to demonstrate. He started to the Rasengan and immediately the ball popped. When the ball popped a Rasengan spun with life and Kohaku stopped when Nobuki had a good view.

"Begin," Kohaku said and Nobuki started the technique. Kohaku sat down and looked around the training grounds as people started to come to the grounds. Nobuki started the rotation and the ball didn't budge at all. Nobuki expected that since there was nothing in there but air. Nobuki made his chakra spin faster keeping it under control. The ball still didn't move.

Nobuki tried again and again, but the ball wouldn't move an inch. Nobuki started to think about how Kohaku's Rasengan worked. It was ball and it was dark blue. Nobuki compared it to how his rotation looked. The only difference was the color. Nobuki's was light blue.

"_That's it! His has more chakra to it. I just need to add more chakra and that should make it denser_," Nobuki thought. Nobuki started to put more chakra into it, but it started to get unstable so Nobuki stopped the technique. Nobuki almost threw the ball at Kohaku, but got control of his nerves.

"So have you made any progress?" Haruko said from behind Nobuki. Nobuki turned around and shook his head.

"Kohaku how come you're not giving him hints?" Haruko asked Kohaku.

"I want to see if he can figure it out before I tell him," Kohaku said smiling. Nobuki rolled his eyes. Haruko sat next to Kohaku and watched the sky. Nobuki thought about what Kohaku told him. Just about the air and denser chakra. That was all he got from the brief overview Kohaku gave him.

Nobuki thought about the density part. He asked himself how do you make some denser. All he thought about was putting more chakra in his ball. Nobuki's thoughts were on overload and he was trying to figure out what to sort out. Nobuki thought back to his lessons in the Academy at the Hidden Cloud. He used to learn math and other things while he was training.

"_Akane Sensei said filling something could make it dense, but what did she say after that? Something about compact things,_" Nobuki thought. Nobuki pondered, but was interrupted by Kohaku.

"It's Inosoki!" Kohaku shrieked. Nobuki looked over to where Kohaku was looking. Walking to the grounds was a girl walking with a Leaf flak jacket on. She had her hair in a ponytail. Her face was thin with thin lips and small eyes with a thin nose. She was pretty in a sense, but wasn't Nobuki's type. She was walked with her two teammates a boy and a girl.

Haruko rolled her eyes while Kohaku ran off to go talk to Inosoki. Haruko decided to follow him and Nobuki followed Haruko. By the time Haruko and Nobuki got to Kohaku he was being pushed away by Inosoki.

"Get away dork. You're like a stalker. Get away from me you dumb Jinchuuriki," Inosoki said pushing Kohaku to the ground. Haruko cracked her knuckles and tapped Inosoki on the shoulder.

"Don't you ever call my teammate a dumb Jinchuuriki," Haruko said punching Inosoki. Inosoki was hit to the ground next to Kohaku with a bloody nose. Inosoki stood up and faced Haruko.

"Fine, but tell your boyfriend leave me alone," Inosoki said walking off. Inosoki was probably scared of Haruko making her back off like that. Haruko helped Kohaku off the ground. Kohaku seemed to be fine as if he was accustomed of getting turned down like that.

"I can't believe Jinchuuriki's still get treated like trash when one saved the world," Nobuki said.

"We don't it's just that Inosoki isn't very nice," Kohaku said. Nobuki thought Kohaku was a lost cause when it came to Inosoki. The thing he was interested in was when Inosoki called Haruko Kohaku's girlfriend. Nobuki made no second thought about Konoha's drama.

Now that everything was calmed down Nobuki started to think about the Rasengan training. Akane Sensei was teaching him about density one day in the Academy and now he couldn't remember what she said.

"_Compact things? Kohaku's Rasengan is dark blue and I already know that's not because he puts more chakra into his Rasengan. His is kind of smaller…. That's it. The density comes from compacting the chakra and spinning it faster and faster until it becomes deadly!"_ Nobuki thought. Nobuki put his theory to work. He started the rotation and then he started to make his chakra smaller. His chakra slightly went down, but it soon reverted back to its normal size.

"Do you need a hint or did you figure it out?" Kohaku asked him. Nobuki shook his head and started again. This time trying to do it at one time and trying to get his rotation faster at the same time. Nobuki tried this, but same thing happened.

Nobuki started to do it gradually like he started with rotation. He made it a little bit smaller than see how that felt. Then a little bit smaller again to see how that felt. Sooner or later, Nobuki had it to where he thought was a good enough level. Nobuki then speeded up his rotation and the ball moved. Nobuki made his chakra smaller and the ball shook. Nobuki with one burst of strength made his chakra spin faster and then the ball popped to reveal a Rasengan.

Kohaku shocked at the pop looked at the Rasengan. Kohaku nodded in approval. Nobuki yelled in victory. He had finally made a Rasengan. Nobuki wanted to test it out to see how it felt to use it.

"Go hit the tree with your Rasengan," Kohaku said pointing to a tree. Nobuki started to walk towards the tree adding more speed to his Rasengan. Nobuki then started to run at the tree and soon enough he was almost at the tree. Nobuki stretched out his hand and the Rasengan and the tree made contact.

"Rasengan!" Nobuki yelled. The tree creaked as it soon fell over. Nobuki shouted again as he had mastered the Rasengan.

"Now that you can form a Rasengan it's time to go to the last and final step: stability. This step is nothing, but putting step one and step two together which you already did and make your sphere perfectly," Kohaku said. Nobuki laughed mentally at thinking that would be easy now that he got the hard part making the form correctly would be easy.

"Where are all the balloons I bought the other day?" Kohaku asked.

"I busted them all training in this morning," Nobuki said. Kohaku sighed and walked off going to the store. Nobuki watched Haruko and felt like talking.

"So Haruko is there any way to get a message out to the Hidden Cloud?" Nobuki asked.

"Well, you could send it by mail pigeon or you could as someone in the Yamanaka clan to set up a link for a connection to the person you want to talk to," Haruko informed.

"Which is cheapest?" Nobuki asked.

"Probably the Yamanaka clan. They normally don't gouge people for money. They have a flower shop somewhere in town. I'll be more than glad to show you," Haruko explained. Nobuki nodded to show thanks and they patiently waited for Kohaku. Nobuki noticed that sun was in fully up now and realized it must be past 1 or 2 o'clock. Kohaku came into view with a bag of balloons. He finally reached over by Nobuki and Haruko handing Nobuki the bag.

"Now what you have to do is fill the balloon with water and this time don't make it burst keeping it in tact not making it move at all with a Rasengan in it," Kohaku said. Nobuki thought this was a little harder. It would take some excellent chakra control which Nobuki had. He had perfect chakra control actually. Making a chakra jacket requires chakra control at its best and Nobuki made one so he could handle this. This is why he was flying through the Rasengan like nothing. This technique was all about chakra control which Nobuki had.

"Okay so don't pop and make Rasengan perfect. Got it," Nobuki said. Kohaku sat down next to Haruko and they started to talk. Nobuki went over by the nearby waterfall with the bag of balloons and took one out. He filled it with water and tied it. Nobuki started the Rasengan. Immediately the balloon popped and Nobuki was shocked. Nobuki tried another balloon and that one popped the same way. Nobuki slowed down his Rasengan and made it go around the circumference of the balloon. Nobuki felt the rubber on the balloon stretch and Nobuki made the Rasengan smaller than it was.

Finally he had it to the point where he wanted it. Nobuki made his chakra spin faster and he did it. The balloon didn't move at all and the water was calm too. Nobuki smiled widely as he had truly mastered the Rasengan. Kohaku came over to see Nobuki's progress.

"I did it Kohaku," Nobuki said showing him the balloon. Kohaku raised his eyebrows and nudged the balloon. The balloon busted in his face and water sprayed him. Kohaku started to clap and Nobuki stopped the Rasengan.

"Congratulations Nobuki, you just mastered the Rasengan and I am finished teaching you for now," Kohaku said.

"What do you mean done teaching me for now?" Nobuki asked him.

"I was supposed to teach you. So I did I taught you the Rasengan and now you know it," Kohaku explained to Nobuki.

"But you said I could make more Rasengan's" Nobuki said.

"Yeah, but it's for you to make the Rasengan's. Making a new technique doesn't require training, but skill and instinct. After you're finished making all the Rasengan's you want then we can resume your training under me," Kohaku explained. Nobuki nodded in agreement.

"So for me to make a new Rasengan technique what do I do?" Nobuki asked.

"The only thing I can really tell you is that you add your chakra nature to it and then whatever you decide to do you decide to do," Kohaku said. Nobuki understood now and knew that creating his own technique could take some time. Nobuki knew he shouldn't worry too much since he's created a lot of techniques.

"Come on I'll take you to lunch my treat," Kohaku said. Nobuki followed Kohaku beckoning Haruko to come.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-The New Technique! Nobuki's Ultimate Jutsu!

"So you said you'll just over watch me creating my new jutsu," Nobuki commented. Kohaku nodded. Nobuki and Kohaku were at the training grounds on the weekend. They've be working on D-Ranked missions all week; from gardening or chasing lost animals or just regular cleaning they've been doing it. Nobuki really didn't get a chance to start to make his new jutsu, but he did get some time to perfect his Rasengan. It's been a good week now since Nobuki has learned the Rasengan.

"Yeah, my grandfather Mr. Hokage thinks it's best if I watch you practice," Kohaku explained.

"You're the grandson of the Hokage?" Nobuki asked.

"Yeah, my mom used to be a Sarutobi before she got married to my dad and had me, so she took my dad's name Nendo and now I'm a Nendo," Kohaku answered.

Nobuki nodded at Kohaku's quick family history. Nobuki knew that Kohaku's parents were dead by unknown causes to Nobuki, but that was all Haruko had told him. Nobuki decided to get his mind off of Kohaku's ties to his family and decided to get started on his Rasengan.

Before Nobuki got started with his Rasengan Nobuki wanted to know which chakra nature he should put into the Rasengan. Nobuki decided that his lightning style would be best to do since he knew since birth he had that affinity for lightning. Nobuki wondered what he wanted the Rasengan to look like and what could its purpose be. Kohaku's Earthquake Rasengan shook the ground violently and at the same time made you look out for columns jumping out of the ground. Naruto Uzumaki's Wind Style: Rasen-Shuriken damaged an opponent's chakra points.

Nobuki wanted to have a powerful technique that could damage the opponent's body control. He thought of making the lightning not only shock, but stop a person's chakra flow for a while something like the Gentle Fist. His technique could be capable of destroying chakra points and stop or damage body movement. Nobuki finally came up with what he was striving for his technique could do, but now the hard part was putting his plan to action.

"Are you going to think all day or do something interesting?" Kohaku asked Nobuki. Nobuki waved Kohaku off and started to do a Rasengan. His Rasengan was ready to be dealt with and tampered with. Nobuki first tried putting his lightning chakra in his hand while doing his Rasengan. His normal chakra was too busy keeping the Rasengan's chakra stable and rejected his attempt to add lightning chakra to it. Nobuki groaned and tried a different approach.

Maybe if he used a Lightning Clone to add it's chakra to the Rasengan maybe it could work. Nobuki stopped his current Rasengan and made the clone hand sign,

"Lightning Clone Jutsu!" Nobuki said. A shimmer of light appeared and Nobuki's clone next to him. Nobuki started the Rasengan and his clone started to cup his hands over it and Nobuki heard the crackle of chakra enter his Rasengan and Nobuki felt the electricity come off of his Rasengan. Nobuki's clone finished and left with shine of light. Nobuki knew this had to be different and showed Kohaku, but as his hand moved to show Kohaku the Rasengan stopped its movement and burst. Nobuki's hand was barely hit due his quick reaction.

"So the Rasengan is supposed to do damage to the user?" Kohaku said smiling. Nobuki lightly pushed Kohaku and Nobuki wondered what made the Rasengan burst like that. The chakra was fully mixed with his chakra. He knew that his clone's chakra was used up, so Nobuki wondered what the issue was.

"No, something happened to it. My chakra was in it and everything," Nobuki said his face full of thought.

"Well, when I made my Rasengan I had to go through the basics of Earth Style again. That really helped me to make the Earthquake Rasengan. I learned all the ins and outs of my affinity and I created two Rasengans with it. My Earthquake Rasengan and my Grounded Rasengan," Kohaku explained. Nobuki considered that and Nobuki decided to that he would have to relearn Lightning Style.

When Nobuki was a child he learned Lightning Style by trying to pierce a thick piece of wood and training to do it faster and faster. Nobuki was way over that piece of thin wood he would have to get a thick piece of wood like a tree or not even a tree a piece of concrete maybe. Nobuki wanted to get this out of the way, so he could get some more attempts at the Rasengan. Nobuki walked to a tree and put his hand on tree. Nobuki gathered his chakra in his hand and started move his chakra at high frequency and shoved his chakra through the tree. The giant hole bigger than Nobuki's hand had pierced the tree; Nobuki knew that his knowledge and use of Lightning Style was not the issue.

Nobuki left the tree and started a Rasengan. Nobuki tried something different. Nobuki knew that there was two ways to make a Rasengan; with shadow clones and independently. Nobuki knew the clones would make the shell of the Rasengan, but maybe Nobuki would could cup his other hand over the Rasengan and put his chakra in the Rasengan. Nobuki slowly reached his hand above the Rasengan and slowly put his lightning chakra in the Rasengan.

Nobuki started to see his Rasengan turn gray in color and electricity shot from the Rasengan. Nobuki felt that the Rasengan grow in power and speed and it moved faster on its own. Nobuki stopped his chakra flow into the Rasengan. Nobuki moved his hand to the side and nothing happened. Nobuki felt accomplishment as finally he had finished the jutsu. Nobuki showed Kohaku his jutsu and Kohaku started to examine it.

"You can test it out on one of my shadow clones," Kohaku said. Nobuki nodded and Kohaku formed a shadow clone. Nobuki saw the shadow clone and immediately ran at it with his hand held out. He didn't even name the technique, so he just said what came to his mind.

"Lightning Style: Rasengan!" Nobuki said as his Rasengan the clone. The clone started to shake and started raise his hand, but couldn't as its body movement was constricted. Then, electricity crackled through his skin as Nobuki saw the lightning going from each chakra point to the next and finally the clone dispersed on its own. Nobuki smiled as he accomplished what he set out to do, but Nobuki knew he could push the boundaries on this jutsu.

"I'm impressed. I see your jutsu goes to each chakra point and temporarily shuts down chakra access, so when you go for the kill it's easier to get an opponent. Even better it stops body movement," Kohaku noticed. Nobuki shrugged as he was only concerned about his jutsu working.

"I'm going to go further and make this jutsu more deadly," Nobuki said. Kohaku was shocked.

"Nobuki, are you really going to make this technique more deadly?" Kohaku asked Nobuki. Nobuki nodded and started a Rasengan. Nobuki knew what he wanted the next new jutsu to do. For the next jutsu he wanted it to be more of a ranged attack more than a melee. He wanted the jutsu to do more piercing or damage to the chakra points. He wanted the Rasengan to do more damage to the outer portions of the opponents' body. Maybe even this could be an S-Ranked Jutsu.

"Nobuki, I think you should stop. You already got a powerful Rasengan," Kohaku said.

"Did anyone stop Naruto Uzumaki when he made the Rasen-Shuriken?" Nobuki asked Kohaku.

"Well, my mentor stopped me when I went too far. My Rasengan was possible of turning some one's vital organs into stone. Nobuki I only saw this because this is pushing it," Kohaku explained. Nobuki rolled his eyes. Nobuki just wanted to up the ante a little bit, so he could have a more powerful jutsu up his sleeve.

"Nobody complained about the Rasen-Shuriken when it was used against the Ten-Tails. My jutsu could be used to stop a tailed beast! We need this kind of jutsu," Nobuki argued.

"Whatever. Do whatever you want it's your jutsu," Kohaku said finally stepping down. Nobuki sighed in relief as he could continue his creation of his new jutsu. Nobuki noticed with his Lightning Style: Rasengan the jutsu had a small circular ring around it. Nobuki thought if he made that ring bigger he could use that to his advantage. Nobuki knew what he had to do. The last time he added chakra the chakra felt like it was unstable, but it was actually just getting bigger.

Nobuki made his Rasengan. Once the Rasengan was done Nobuki started to cup his hand over the Rasengan. Nobuki made his chakra into lightning chakra. Nobuki felt the Lightning Style: Rasengan and then he started to feel that unstable chakra sensation. Nobuki kept his lightning chakra flowing into the Rasengan. Soon the ring started to grow and come out. The lightning started to crackle all over the Rasengan and around Nobuki. He could feel the static electricity from the Rasengan and Nobuki started to put more and more chakra into it.

Nobuki felt that the Rasengan was nearly finished and then finally the Rasengan started to stop expanding. Nobuki removed his hand. The Rasengan was stormy gray and lightning was practically spilling from it. Nobuki wanted to see how this would be like, but Nobuki knew he might not get the chance to use this technique ever, so Nobuki did the next best thing. Nobuki jumped high in the air and came down with his hand with the Rasengan coming down first with his feet in the air.

"Lightning Style: Rasen-Lightning Slicer!" Nobuki yelled as his hand came in contact with the ground. As soon as the Rasengan hit the ground the Rasengan exploded. It wasn't faulty or anything, but just the power from the lightning made a huge crater in the ground. Nobuki watched as the explosion released lightning into the air making his and a couple other ninja's hair stand up. When the effects were finished Nobuki started to fall in the crater making Nobuki land on his feet.

"Wow. This is definitely a kinjutsu. Come out of the crater you just created I'm taking you to the Leaf Hospital to see some medical Nin because your hand has to be damaged from that. While you get your hand checked I'll talk to the Hokage to get this jutsu under the Forbidden section," Kohaku said. Nobuki sighed and jumped out of the big crater and started to walk with Kohaku to the Leaf Hospital.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- The Fight over Tailed Beasts! The Five Kage Assemble!

Nobuki was sitting in a chair while medics had his hand hooked up to a machine. Nobuki was in an observation laboratory with a few gadgets up and against the wall beeping according to Nobuki's heartbeat. The lights were white and shown with full power. Nobuki sighed as they tried another test on him. The medical Nin found that his arm had minimal damage he just had a couple shocks from the lightning and was fine. They now were making a chakra point scan to make sure he didn't damage his own arm.

"Mr. Yoshida would you please stick your right hand out to the side?" a medic asked. Nobuki did as the medic said. They hooked a wire on his hand and then after a minute or so they were finished. Nobuki rested his arm and the medics released him. Kohaku and Haruko were waiting for him. Haruko was came when she heard from the ninja on the Training Grounds Nobuki was at the hospital. She immediately she rushed over.

"I'm fine. Just a couple shocks from my new jutsu, but that was it," Nobuki said. Haruko and Kohaku sighed in relief. They seemed to have something else to say.

"The Hokage wants to see you in his office," Kohaku finally said speaking up.

"Is this about my new jutsu?" Nobuki asked.

"Gramps wouldn't say," Kohaku replied. Nobuki sighed and waved goodbye to his teammates as he walked to the Hokage Tower. Nobuki had gotten a pretty good understanding of the village and didn't need any escorts to walk him around the village. Nobuki looked at the cobblestone building with dirt littered all around them. The friendly shop owners had gotten to know Nobuki and waved as he walked by. Nobuki waved back giving them greeting.

Nobuki walked past many people with children who were whining to get ice cream. He felt a little bad since he left his mom at home by herself with no one to help her, but he seeing these family's made him feel even worse. Nobuki saw a struggling woman in her elderly years walking with a couple heavy bags. Nobuki quickly walked over to the woman.

"May I help you with those bags ma'am?" Nobuki asked. The woman smiled as Nobuki took both of the bags from the woman. The elderly woman walked to her apartment and opened the door. She had a one floor so Nobuki gave her back the bags.

"Hold on sonny. Let me put these bags down and give you some cash for your help," the woman said.

"I really don't need any reward. I was just trying to help," Nobuki said smiling.

"No I insist. Whoever your mother is they rose up a courteous shinobi," the woman said. Nobuki waited at the door while the woman rested the bags on her counter and brought back a couple bucks. She rested it in his hands and thanked him again and Nobuki left the woman to her home.

Nobuki felt even worse as he was reminded of his mother. Nobuki finally reached to the Hokage Tower. Nobuki tucked the money in his pocket and walked up the outer steps to the tower. Nobuki walked into the tower and made a right and walked and reached the Hokage's close office door. Nobuki knocked on the door and the Hokage ordered him to enter. The Hokage sat at his desk angered at something, but as soon as he saw Nobuki's face his expression softened.

The scenery behind him showed the sun was soon setting, but was high enough to light the sky blue. The Hokage wanted to speak, but stopped. He seemed to be mulling over his comments and finally he had something to say.

"The Raikage has requested you go back to the Hidden Cloud," the Hokage said. Nobuki was shocked. Nobuki was basically only at the Leaf for three months. Why did the Raikage want him back so soon?

"He requests you come back as one of his bodyguards for recently announced Kage Gathering. He says you'll return to the Leaf, but he needs you for this task. He said for you to do Flying Raijin and return home. I'll ask you to remove your Leaf headband for this mission as this is Cloud business. After, you come back you'll get it back," the Hokage explained. Nobuki nodded and removed his headband and gave it to the Hokage who took it and stored it into his desk drawer.

Nobuki nodded to the Hokage and Nobuki made a ram hand sign and Nobuki vanished. Nobuki appeared in the dirt road he took to come to the Hidden Leaf. Nobuki knelt down and touched the ground making a jutsu formula. Nobuki when he came occasionally marked the path. Nobuki repeated the ram sign and marked the ground again. He did this over and over until he saw the Raikage's Tower in the sky. Nobuki grinned as he was home. He saw the usual gate to his village. Nobuki started walk to the gate being shocked by the guards who laughed and greeted Nobuki. Nobuki smiled hugely and started to walk on.

Nobuki normally make a right and go home, but the Raikage's business came first. Nobuki started to jog as he was greeted by his friends. Nobuki saw his old friend Kenji his godfather. He really wasn't Nobuki's godfather, but Nobuki gave him that title.

"Hey old man Kenji," Nobuki said as he stopped.

"Nobuki I thought you were supposed to be in the Hidden Leaf," Kenji said checking his eyes. Nobuki smiled as he watched his gray bearded, chubby, and half blind friend. Nobuki almost sometimes forgot he was the Four-Tails Jinchuuriki. Old man Kenji never showed it as he always liked making jokes and laughing, but back in his day after the Fourth Shinobi war half a century ago he had been the top ninja in the Hidden Cloud as he was strong and a strategic master, but after he had the Four-Tails sealed in him he retired from being a ninja.

"The Raikage called me back. I'm back on official business," Nobuki said jogging off. Nobuki left Kenji at a shopping market. Nobuki finally got to the Raikage Tower. It was still the same tied to a couple mountains and high in the air. Nobuki normally jumped on a nearby cable and ran up it. Nobuki knew they had an easier way to get to the door, but Nobuki liked doing this. Nobuki got to the top and Nobuki jumped on the side of the windowsill of the Raikage's window. Nobuki knocked on the window and the Raikage turned and smiled.

The Raikage looked like his father. That's all people said about him. Nobuki saw a man with a blonde hair that was a dark skinned ninja. Nobuki really didn't see anything else. The Raikage opened the window and Nobuki climbed in the Raikage's office. As soon as Nobuki stood his feet planted on the ground the Raikage embraced him. Nobuki really didn't see this side of the Raikage too much and when he did it was brief. The Raikage released the grip of the hold.

Nobuki stood in front of the desk and waited for his command. The Raikage closed the window and adjusted his Raikage hat. He got up and moved to couch he had. Nobuki remembered the Raikage normally didn't do too much paper work his secretary was in charge of that. Nobuki didn't see the secretary, Miki. Nobuki shrugged and the Raikage started to speak.

"Welcome back, Nobuki. I called you back for the next Kage Summit. You will be one of my escorts. The other one is Kasumi. She really started to get more powerful starting to further develop her jutsu training and I thought she was on par with you since you know," the Raikage said smiling. Nobuki blushed a little, but it didn't show.

"Well, we leave immediately. I knew you would want to greet your mom, so I called her in," the Raikage said. The doors to the office opened revealing his mom. Nobuki ran over and hugged his mother. Nobuki's mom hugged him back.

"Well, son, I see you're trying to kill me constricting my air flow," his mom said. Nobuki smiled letting her go. Nobuki's mom kissed him on the cheek. Nobuki smiled even more.

"What have you been doing in the Leaf?" Nobuki's mom asked.

"Learning and creating some techniques," Nobuki said. His mom nodded and looked at him. Nobuki had started to wear his chakra jacket all the time and she looked at the jacket making sure it stayed in top condition.

"Okay, so I might have to tighten some threads and check some other things," his mom assessed.

"Yeah, I've been noticing my threads are giving out some times. My chakra seems to be constricted when I add or take some chakra out of the jacket," Nobuki added.

"Alright after you come back from your mission before you go back to the Leaf I'll check your jacket and make sure that you'll have a jacket for the next couple years," Nobuki's mom said taking a couple more looks at his jacket. Nobuki frowned as his mother left saying she had to get some stuff done. The Raikage was behind him ready to go. Nobuki took his Cloud headband from his arm and put it back to its rightful place on his forehead.

"Come on Kasumi is waiting for us at the gate," the Raikage said. Nobuki walked to the gate with the Raikage and there he met his beautiful Kasumi standing there. She saw Nobuki and tackled him. Nobuki hit the ground hard while Kasumi hugged him. Nobuki was let go of as Kasumi got off of him. The Raikage looked off gaining his hardened personality again.

"Hey, Kasumi," Nobuki said getting up brushing the dirt off of him. Kasumi flipped her head and her hair moved out of her face and Nobuki saw her beauty; her curly black hair and her brown eyes and just her in general. She smiled as she knew he was admired her. She started to hold hands with him as they walked down the path.

"We're heading to the Land of Iron. That's not too far from here, so let's move out," the Raikage said in his deep baritone. He moved in front of Nobuki and Kasumi. Kasumi started to laugh for no reason. Nobuki looked at her and she stopped laughing.

"Sorry, you just seem more cute than usual. I just want to kiss you," Kasumi said blushing. Nobuki knew when she blushed and she blushing violently. The Raikage acted like he wasn't even there and walked on.

"You want to kiss huh? It's been a long time," Nobuki said. They stopped and Nobuki remembered they were on a mission. Nobuki quickly gave Kasumi a quick peck. Nobuki left go of her hand.

"Sorry, Kasumi, but you know how I feel about missions," Nobuki said. Kasumi frowned, but nodded. Nobuki walked next to the Raikage on one side and Kasumi on the other. They continued to walk and they climate got colder. Kasumi was unprepared for the cold prompting Nobuki to give her his jacket. Nobuki walked in the cold, but didn't made as much. He was focused on keeping his chakra reserves up.

"So, Yoshida what jutsu have you learned?" the Raikage asked him. Nobuki decided to show him. While walking he made a Rasengan. The Raikage was shocked and Kasumi's eyes widened. Nobuki stopped and watched as the Raikage looked at Nobuki with new respect. They started to meet snow and they trudged through it. They were so close to the Three Wolves Mountain where the Summit would be held. Nobuki knew he should take this more seriously.

Nobuki walked on with the Raikage and Kasumi. Nobuki started to wonder this abrupt summit was about. It was called out of the blue and Nobuki wondered if there was anything dangerous or wrong with this summit. Nobuki thought back to the Jinchuuriki they fought back at the Hidden Sand and wondered if they had anything to do with it.

"Lord Raikage is the council about Tailed Beasts?" Nobuki asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" the Raikage said looking forward with intensity.

"Well, back in the Leaf I was given a mission to take down a couple Jinchuuriki. The Jinchuuriki of the Five and Six-Tails," Nobuki explained.

"Well, I guess you know the Kazekage called this summit to order to resolve where the Tailed Beasts are going to go," the Raikage said.

"I didn't know that. Where did the Five and Six-Tails belong to?" Nobuki asked.

"The Five-Tails belongs to the Hidden Stone and the Six Tails to the Hidden Mist," the Raikage said.

"Then, what's the big issue? Why not return the beasts to the rightful village?" Kasumi piped up.

"Well, the Kazekage thinks since they came into his territory they belong to him," the Raikage explained.

"Is he really that selfish? He has the Shukaku! He probably has the Two-Tails, too!" Kasumi said infuriated. Nobuki told her to calm down as she was ready to punch something.

"You guys will get all the information at the summit. I will give you guys a chance to speak, but do not embarrass Kumogakure. That could make us a laughing stock and cause attacks. If you do I'll put both of you on the front lines to fight by yourselves," the Raikage said grinning. The three arrived to the Three Wolves Mountain and they met a couple samurai.

"Welcome Lord Raikage and company please allow us to get you into the main room," a samurai said. Nobuki followed the samurai letting the Raikage go first and giving Kasumi a chance to go ahead. Nobuki felt the heat and felt the cold slip off of him. Nobuki thanked the Sage that he didn't have to stay outside another second. The samurai showed them through many barren hallways and they entered a room. The Suchlike and the Mizukage were already there with their company. The Raikage sat under the banner at the end of the left side of the crescent table and Nobuki and Kasumi sat behind the banner in the benches.

Nobuki watched the Tsuchikage. The Tsuchikage was a young lady who looked new to the title. She had her hair hidden in her hat and wore her robes and she was pretty. She had full eyes and smirked with a confidence. The Mizukage was a man who had thin black mustache and squinted eyes and a serious face. The door opened again and revealed the Kazekage and his company and right after them the Hokage with Kohaku and Haruko. The Kazekage and the Hokage sat in their respective seats.

Nobuki watched as Kohaku and Haruko climbed in the little compartment. Nobuki really didn't pay attention to the other company, but the Tsuchikage's bodyguards were two guys kind of fat, but looked like they were seasoned warriors. The Mizukage's was a boy and a girl. The boy was thin with a giant fuma shuriken on his back. The girl seemed battle ready looking like she was ready to fight. The Kazekage's bodyguards were more covered and you could tell if they were guys or girls, so Nobuki left that alone.

Nobuki watched as Kohaku sat down next to Haruko who was waving at Nobuki. Nobuki smiled and waved back issuing Kohaku to nod in his direction. Kasumi seemed a little confused and Nobuki explained.

"Those are my teammates. The guy is Kohaku and the girl is Haruko. Kohaku is my teacher; he's also the Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki. Haruko is just basically the mom of the group," Nobuki said. Kasumi nodded and Haruko started to mouth something to him, but the door opened. A woman with a tight bun and mole on her left cheek with red lips and blue eyes walked in the room. She was in a kimono and samurai strapped to her side. She sat at desk in the middle of the room.

"I am Hirkuo; I am your moderator for today. I am the leader of the samurai and I will be governing this meeting. We have been called here to talk about the rising issue of the placement of the Tailed Beasts within the Hidden Villages. I will let the Kazekage talk first, since he asked for this council to be convened," Hirkuo said handing the floor to the Kazekage.

"Thank you, Hirkuo. As stated previously I have called this meeting to order. As we know two defective Jinchuuriki Kenju Yisho and Karana Mishito arrived at my borders to attack my village. Mr. Yisho from Kirigakure and Ms. Mishito from Iwagakure somewhere between two villages totally different from sides of our lands just decide to attack my village. I want to know if the you Tsuchikage and Mizukage sent them to my village to attack?" the Kazekage asked.

"Our villages like you said are on two different sides of our lands. Why would we form an alliance between when both our nations are currently enemies?" the Tsuchikage asked in return.

"Anything is possible in the Ninja world," the Kazekage said.

"I am interested in the Kazekage's words. Did the two ninjas from your villages defect?" Hirkuo asked the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage.

"My Jinchuuriki defected from my village a year ago," The Mizukage replied.

"I sent my Jinchuuriki out for destruction of the Stone five years ago," the Tsuchikage said displeased.

"Now that, that matter is resolved I felt this would be the bigger issue. I currently have your Jinchuuriki in my jail tied in chains ready for extraction of their Tailed Beasts. I believe that they should be in my custody. I will keep the Tailed Beast and I wanted to bring the news to you personally," the Kazekage said. At that statement the Tsuchikage and the Mizukage stood while the Hokage and the Raikage shook their head.

"That shall not be so! Kazekage you have a lot of courage! You have control of two tailed beasts already! You are stepping too far!" the Mizukage said. Hirkuo stepped in and calmed the Kage down.

"Tsuchikage and Mizukage, please keep your tempers. This is the Three Wolves Mountain sacred to the samurai and you will treat this place with respect so please sit down," Hirkuo said. Immediately the two angry Kage sat down.

"Raikage and Hokage, you haven't talked at all during this meeting. Do you have anything to say?" Hirkuo asked.

"Hirkuo, before I begin thank you for putting up with us ninja. We can be rash at times. I am very disappointed in the Five Shinobi Lands. We seem to have forgotten we fought the Fourth Shinobi World War. That war was about protecting the Eight and Nine-Tails Jinchuuriki from Obito and Madara Uchiha. The war started off to be like that, but later we fought for peace. My predecessor, Naruto Uzumaki led the fight for peace. He was ridiculed for being a Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails. He never complained and that's why he was like a brother to me. I always used to want to be like him and even beat him. When I lost my grandfather, the Third Hokage and my uncle Asuma he was the only one I could consider a mentor. Naruto fought to keep this land at peace and stop the suffering in the land. I am disappointed in myself as I have let down my brother. I could never become Naruto Uzumaki, but I am the Eighth Hokage! I will fight for peace like my brother did! I will die for this dream. I've finally understood the pain and suffering off this land and I too want to end it. I want to leave a better place for my grandson, so when he is the Hokage he could do better than me," the Hokage said.

Nobuki watched as the Hokage shed a tear and it fell on the desk where he was. Nobuki looked over and Kohaku was bawling in Haruko shoulder. Nobuki wanted to talk, but the Raikage didn't call him to speak.

"Hokage, I believe in the same things as you. My father fought in this war. He was strong and hard when I grew up. He never gave me a break and I remember he told me these words: Son, I pass the mantle of Raikage unto you. I just know that you'll keep the Land of Lightning safe and I have no regrets in raising you. I know I've been hard on you, but I love you. Remember me and my legacy and carry on the legacy of the Raikage. He passed away after he said that. This world is pitiful! I can't say this to my son as he is dead, but I have someone close enough. Nobuki Yoshida was a boy who didn't have a father and grew up around children who loved their fathers. I often walked through the village and watched as he sat alone at school when fathers visited their child. I felt bad for him and now he has grown as a second son to me. I will never know the pain he must of felt and sadness he had. He had to show himself in power and authority. I feel the sorrow and pain that this world brings. Obito Uchiha wanted to end the sorrow in the wrong way. We as ninja bred him and let him feel the loneliness of this world. I trust Nobuki to carry on in my place as I will be the father in his life when people weren't I will stand by this child with all my power and I will leave a better world for him!" the Raikage said almost yelling. Nobuki started to tear up and felt the pain of the years before.

"Raikage and Hokage, I believe in you. The younger generation needs our help. We can't help them if we are focused on power. We need to nurture our children and I know that the Hidden Stone Village will be stand with you," the Tsuchikage spoke up. The Tsuchikage was on the verge of crying and the Mizukage nodded in agreement with the Tsuchikage.

"The Hidden Mist will follow as well. We shall make this land new," the Mizukage said. Nobuki was now crying as Kohaku was and Kasumi held him as he bawled. Kohaku was still crying and Haruko was holding him as well.

"Kazekage how do you feel on this subject?" Hirkuo asked wiping a tear from her eye.

"I really don't care. I could care less about what you guys think about the pain and sorrow we're shinobi we need to take pain," the Kazekage said. The four other Kage stood as well as Hirkuo. Nobuki's tears stopped and were replaced with anger. Kohaku was angry as well with the other bodyguards.

"Nobuki speak if you want," the Raikage said sitting down. Nobuki stood up and moved the banner that covered the bodyguards. Nobuki was showed a face of anger as he stepped down. Nobuki stood behind the Raikage.

"I first want to thank all Kage and Samurai Leader Hirkuo for letting me speak. I know I'm still growing and I have a reputation for being the No-Tailed Chakra Beast. As the Raikage said I was fatherless and I had no one to stand in the place of a father. I heard the four Kage that stood by stopping the meaningless sorrow and I thank you for that. Kazekage you have no idea how much you have angered me! You disregard the fact Jinchuuriki are people! Most of them are parent less and you could care less about the child's life you're going to ruin! You are not an honorable shinobi! You are scum beneath scum! I resent and hate you! I don't care if you kill me outside or in here! I will be the next Raikage and I hope the next Kazekage doesn't have your disregard for humans. You disgust me," Nobuki said and turned around and went back into the sitting area with Kasumi.

"Child you do not know how big of an enemy you have made here today," the Kazekage said in response.

"Kasumi do you have anything to say?" the Raikage asked.

"No Lord Raikage," Kasumi said.

"Kohaku, grandson, speak if you have anything to say," the Hokage said. Kohaku stepped out from behind the curtain that concealed his appearance. Kohaku stood with tears in his eyes and an angry face. He went in to Nine-Tails Chakra Mode.

"This is a portion of the power I have. I know Nobuki said a lot, but understand I as a Jinchuuriki felt as if I was a monster and now you guys opened my eyes. I now know that I am the hope and power of my village. As I become the Hokage I will embody peace and maybe be as powerful as Naruto Uzumaki. I don't want to let my anger get the best of me, but Lord Kazekage please if you have any regard for your life stay away from me," Kohaku sad going back into the where he sat.

"You children understand this. If you think a couple of threats and sad stories will change my position it won't," the Kazekage said.

"Is there anything else to be said?" Hirkuo asked. No one said or came forth with anything.

"Then this meeting is adjourned," Hirkuo said leaving the room. Nobuki and Kasumi stepped out of the place where they sat. Kohaku came over and high-fived Nobuki.

"Man, thanks for sticking up for the Jinchuuriki and the Tailed Beasts," Kohaku said. Nobuki smiled and Haruko appeared next to Kasumi.

"Nobuki is so determined sometimes he sometimes forgets he is making enemies and friends," Kasumi said to Haruko.

"Wait, you guys already started a conversation in the short amount of time," Kohaku said shocked.

"Well, yeah we're girls," Haruko said.

"Guys, this is Kasumi my girlfriend the one that I was talking about," Nobuki said.

"Yeah, we already know each other," Kohaku said.

"We were talking when you were giving that speech," Kasumi said. Nobuki watched as the Kazekage hurriedly left with his bodyguards while the other Kage were speaking about peace amongst the villages. They seemed to be finished as the Raikage started to leave.

"See you guys after I get back," Nobuki said walking away with Kasumi. Kasumi waved goodbye and the three walked down the hallway and made the journey back to the Hidden Cloud.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Kazekage Angered! The Fifth Shinobi World War?!

Nobuki walked in the snow of the Land of Iron. The meeting of the Kage had just ended and now Nobuki and Kasumi with the Raikage were going to the Hidden Cloud. Nobuki watched around as now that the Summit was over he had made a dangerous foe: the Kazekage. Nobuki knew that the Kazekage had to plan something with the way he dashed out of the Summit. Nobuki gave Kasumi his jacket before the Summit and she was wrapped in it zipping it up.

"Nobuki, I the Raikage was surprised how you talked to the Kazekage. I told you not to bring the Cloud shame," the Raikage scolded. Nobuki looked down as he did say some things that could make the Hidden Cloud a target for the Sand.

"But I agreed with every word of it. You are as bold as any Raikage and I know for sure that you'll be the right pick to take the office of Raikage," the Raikage said. Nobuki smiled and Kasumi started to smile as well. Nobuki suddenly heard a rustle in the trees. Nobuki went to go pull a kunai out, but he didn't have any. He actually didn't even come prepared to fight at all.

Kasumi threw Nobuki jacket to him and Nobuki caught it and put it on. Then, two kunai landed at Nobuki's feet. Nobuki looked at them and saw they had explosive tags on them.

"Paper Bombs!" Nobuki yelled. They jumped back as an explosive filled the air. The smoke cleared and the Kazekage stood with his two bodyguards. Nobuki immediately growled and then made his Lightning Cloak.

"Kazekage! How dare you attack me and my villagers?" the Raikage yelled.

"You're little child there said I could kill him in there or out here!" the Kazekage yelled back with a evil tint in his eyes. Nobuki stood forward.

"You challenge me to a fight! How pitiful of a grown man to pick on a fifteen year old boy?" Nobuki said goading the Kazekage.

"I am going to teach you the true power of the sand!" the Kazekage said.

"Nobuki, we'll help you," Kasumi said.

"No, this is my fight. Plus I wanted to try out a new jutsu and this is the perfect time," Nobuki said. The Kazekage and his bodyguards had started to make hand signs.

"Sand Summoning Jutsu!" the three said hit the ground with their hands. In a second there were mountains upon mountains of sand. Nobuki laughed at the Kazekage.

"You have to summon sand to beat me?" Nobuki asked laughing. That made the Kazekage angrier and a column of sand rose for the sand he summoned. The bodyguards jumped either way causing Kasumi and the Raikage to follow them. Nobuki stood his cloak crackling. He was barely putting any power to it. The Kazekage stuck his hand out and the column of sand flew towards Nobuki. Nobuki yawned as he punched the sand and the column dissipated. The Kazekage grinned and Nobuki quickly jumped up. He tried to jump, but he seemed to have some type of weight on him.

"This is my weighted sand. Now I can kill you," the Kazekage grinned. Nobuki quickly intensified his Lightning Cloak and the sand started to vibrate and fall off of him. The Kazekage was quick as he was cunning. He managed to get to the side of Nobuki, but Nobuki quickly met his punch. Nobuki in turn kicked the Kazekage in the side who jumped up in the air and flipped Nobuki into the snow. Nobuki quickly stood up.

The Kazekage was making some sort of beast out of the sand. Nobuki quickly grew tired of this fight and decided to pull his jutsu out early. Nobuki made a Rasengan and the Kazekage shocked at the appearance of the Rasengan stopped making his beast. Nobuki quickly ran forward and jumped. Nobuki aimed for the Kazekage and he nearly got him, but the Kazekage moved his hand forward sending sand at Nobuki. Nobuki moved his hand so his Rasengan stopped the sand.

"Rasengan!" Nobuki yelled. The Rasengan made the sand explode and Nobuki quickly made the clone sign.

"Lightning Clone Jutsu," Nobuki said quietly. Two clones appeared next to him. Nobuki started to fall back and Nobuki beckoned for his clones to hide. Nobuki slide back in the snow standing.

"You impress me, but I'm afraid it's time for you to die," the Kazekage said. Nobuki intensified his cloak even more with his chakra jackets power. Nobuki hunched over and growled. Nobuki was doing his No-Tails Chakra Beast.

"No-Tails Chakra Beast?" the Kazekage asked. Nobuki didn't answer. Nobuki was just trying to stall him until his clone jumped out of the trees. Nobuki watched as his two clones jumped at the Kazekage who raised a sand wall. Nobuki stopped his Lightning Cloak and stood. His clones were supposed to restrain the Kazekage while Nobuki went in with his Lightning Slicer.

Nobuki started to make his Rasengan and started to add his Lightning chakra to it. Nobuki nodded as his clones finally managed to hold the Kazekage. Nobuki finally stood with his Lightning Slicer and smiled. The Kazekage's eyes widened with fear and Nobuki felt bad of for him and tried to stop his Rasengan, but the Kazekage was trying to get him to stop grabbing his with his weighted sand. Nobuki quickly angered ran forward with his Lightning Slicer. Nobuki jumped up and aimed his Rasengan.

"Lightning Style: Weakened Rasen-Lightning Slicer!" Nobuki yelled as the Rasengan hit the Kazekage's chest. Nobuki was sent back and his clones' dissipated and the Kazekage fell into his own sand. Nobuki knew the Kazekage was unable to move. Nobuki didn't want to do the complete move on the Kazekage, but he did manage to weaken his Lightning Slicer and make it only stop his movements and stop his chakra points. The Kazekage would be able to use jutsu for the next month.

Nobuki fell into the snow as the Raikage and Kasumi looked at Nobuki at their feet. Nobuki quickly jumped on his feet. The Raikage and Kasumi were shocked at Nobuki. Nobuki smiled and the Kazekage mumbled something. Nobuki heard what he said.

"This means the Fifth Shinobi World War!" The Kazekage said barely audible.

"We are not fighting a war against the Sand," the Raikage said throwing his unconscious body guards next to the Kazekage. Nobuki saw another pair of groups come. It was the Hokage and the Tsuchikage. Kohaku and Haruko landed next to Nobuki. The Tsuchikage and her bodyguards looked at the Kazekage.

"Dude, we ran over as soon as we saw that blast of snow," Kohaku said. Haruko poked the Kazekage and he didn't move.

"How come he's lying in sand?" Haruko asked.

"I did my new jutsu on him. The Lightning Style: Lightning Slicer on him," Nobuki said.

"You killed him?" Kohaku asked out of disbelief.

"He's alive I just did a weakened version of it. He shouldn't be able to use any chakra for the next month," Nobuki explained.

"Child, you are one crazy person. You stepped toe to toe with a Kage leveled shinobi and it was the Kazekage with his weighted sand. You still beat him. I know you'll make a great Kage," the Tsuchikage said smiling.

"Nobuki, this is some powerful jutsu. I'm glad the Cloud and Leaf are friends," the Hokage said grinning.

"He wanted to declare war on the Cloud," Nobuki said. The Tsuchikage and the Hokage looked at the Kazekage.

"I don't think he will be able to declare war. The Leaf will stand with the Cloud if he does," the Hokage said.

"The Stone will aid the Cloud and the Leaf if war rises up," the Tsuchikage said. Nobuki looked at the Kazekage. He looked pitiful and now he was now humiliated in front of three Kage. Nobuki knew the Sand would need some major damage control.

"Well, I guess we'll leave the Kazekage here until his bodyguards wake up or he gains movement again," Nobuki said. The Kage nodded and they started to head their separate ways. Nobuki walked next to Kasumi as she took his jacket again and the started their journey again to the Hidden Cloud.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Return to the Leaf! Meeting Leaf Allies!

Nobuki watched as his mom tied some threads of chakra to his chakra to keep the jacket intact. Nobuki was home and before Nobuki left he needed his jacket fixed. Nobuki's mom made one last thread and then she tied it together with her chakra and then she held the jacket up for Nobuki. Nobuki put the jacket on and tried to store chakra into it. It felt more smooth and fluid. Nobuki smiled and hugged his mother.

"Thanks mom. Well, I better be heading off before the Raikage gets angry I haven't gotten back to the Leaf yet," Nobuki said.

"Alright, I'll see you next time son. Don't worry, I'll be fine I was once a kunoichi myself and I still know the ins and outs of the ninja world. I'll be coming to the Leaf soon. Just need to get this house secured and pay and old couple wages I have here and then I'll be down!" Nobuki's mother said. Nobuki smiled and made the Ram hand sign and appeared on the dirt road again. Nobuki did the same routine he did when he left the Cloud the first time. He marked the ground and kept on going until he was at the Leaf. Nobuki made one last jutsu formula and started to walk to the gate.

Last night, Nobuki stayed home and decided to come to the Leaf this morning. Nobuki walked through the North Gate and Nobuki was in the Leaf again. Nobuki's shadow wasn't there as there was overcast. Nobuki looked up and saw it was just another cloud. Nobuki really didn't like the Leaf because of the warm weather. He was more accustomed to rain and thunder and lightning, but the Leaf couldn't provide that for him. Nobuki passed the guards who recognized him and let him pass through. Nobuki approached the stairs to go to the center of Konoha.

Nobuki quickly ran down the stairs skipping a couple and walked down the main street. The roads weren't as packed as they normally were and Nobuki walked with ease. Nobuki walked to his apartment building. Nobuki walked up two flights of stairs and pulled his key out. Nobuki was actually surprised he didn't lose it in the fight with the Kazekage. Nobuki unlocked the door, but the door was already unlocked. Nobuki walked in his apartment to see Kohaku and Haruko watching television wrapped up together.

"What are you guys doing in my apartment?" Nobuki said. The two jumped and immediately moved to either side of the couch. Nobuki raised his eyebrows and looked for an answer.

"I broke into your house to watch TV and invited Haruko over," Kohaku said grinning and blushing.

"I told him to get out, but he wouldn't listen so I stayed here until you came to explain," Haruko said blushing. Nobuki knew she was lying and he smiled hugely.

"That's not what I saw a minute ago. It looked like you guys were cuddling," Nobuki said almost laughing.

"No we weren't! I was cold, so I moved closer to Kohaku and he just let me okay?" Haruko said embarrassed.

"It's hot outside. I don't put on the air condition, so how could you be cold?" Nobuki asked laughing.

"Fine! We were cuddling, man. Big deal," Kohaku burst out.

"Alright, alright, you guys looked embarrassed enough," Nobuki said finally dropping the issue. Nobuki sat on his couch next to Haruko on the far end of the couch as she returned next to Kohaku. Nobuki looked at the television and saw some cartoon. It was two mice running around doing something being chased by a cat. Nobuki rolled his eyes as he looked over at Kohaku and Haruko as they cuddled. Nobuki envied them as he wished Kasumi was next to him.

"Well, I'll go see if the Hokage has a mission for us," Nobuki finally said speaking up.

"He said we have the day off," Kohaku said. Nobuki sat back in the couch again. Nobuki didn't feel like staying in his apartment all day with the two lovebirds next to him. Nobuki shifted a couple of times and finally he spoke again.

"Haruko, you said you guys would introduce me to your friends," Nobuki said. Haruko automatically sat up and looked at Nobuki.

"Yeah! I forgot come on I'll show Team 6 first. Hitana, Kishi, and Shina would love to meet you," Haruko said dragging Nobuki to the door. Kohaku groaned and turned off the television and followed Haruko and Nobuki. Nobuki started to walk on his own as Haruko ran to find Team 6. Nobuki followed her and Haruko was already dragging three girls to Nobuki.

"Nobuki, this Hitana Hyuga, Kishi Inuzuka, and Shina Abrume," Haruko said. The three girls waved at Nobuki. Nobuki smiled and watched the three girls. Hitana was a purple haired girl who had lavender eyes and a slender body frame. She looked quite ambitious and outgoing and had a brilliant smile. Kishi had a wild mane of hair as it went down to her back. She had a reddish purple fang marks on her cheeks. She smiled and had red lipstick on as her flak jacket was hidden in her wild hair. She looked pretty and vicious at the same time.

Shina was quieter than the other two and had her mouth covered in a black scarf. She had her hair tied and in a long pony-tail. She had a coat so you couldn't tell her build. Nobuki shook their hands.

"I'm Nobuki Yoshida, from the Hidden Cloud," Nobuki introduced himself.

"We know about you. We heard about how you defeated the Kazekage with a new jutsu of yours," Kishi said almost barking.

"That spread quickly," Nobuki said rubbing his head smiling.

"Who couldn't know about the No-Tails Chakra Beast?" Hitana asked in speculation.

"I smell of another girl in the Cloud. She seems to be all over you. I hope that's your mother because if you're looking for a girlfriend you got one right here 'Chakra Beast'," Kishi said growling happily. She bit the air playfully and Nobuki's smile faded. Haruko laughed to break the tension, but Kohaku's open mouth brought back the awkwardness.

"Okay? See you later guys I'm going to introduce Nobuki to Team 8. Do you know where Sarina, Naroho, or Serinue are?" Haruko asked Team 6.

"I think I saw them at Ichiraku Ramen," Shina said.

"They are there I smell them," Kishi said. Haruko pulled Nobuki along with Kohaku following them, but not before Kishi yelled something to Nobuki.

"Whenever you feel alone, just howl for me!" Kishi barked with pleasure. Nobuki's eyes widened again and knew that Kasumi would have already tried to kill Kishi. Nobuki started to walk on his own free will and soon they were at a ramen shop. Three people were in there eating up a storm, especially the person in the middle. Haruko pulled the curtains that concealed their identities.

"Sarina, hey what going on?" Haruko asked the girl on the left. The girl with relatively long hair turned around and revealed red eyes. Nobuki realized it as the Sharingan. The girl smiled widely causing the guy in the middle to turn around. He had yellow hair and blue eyes. The girl at the end turned too to reveal green eyes. She had pink hair and had a mouth full of ramen.

"Haruko! I haven't seen you in a month or two," Sarina said hugging Haruko. The girl with pink hair swallowed her ramen and smiled herself. Nobuki smiled and waved.

"Who's this handsome guy with you?" the girl with the pink hair asked.

"This is Nobuki," Haruko said.

"Yeah, Nobuki Yoshida is the name," Nobuki said.

"You mean like the No-Tails Nobuki?" the guy asked staring at Nobuki with awe.

"Yeah, I'm the No-Tails Chakra Beast," Nobuki said smiling.

"I'm so happy to meet you, bro. I always wanted to meet you," the guy said shaking Nobuki's hand.

"I'm Sarina," Sarina said.

"I'm Naroho," Naroho said.

"I'm Serinue," Serinue said.

They sat how they were introduced and Nobuki nodded to each one. Kohaku started to groan and Haruko looked at him. She didn't look at him how she normally did when he does things like this. She looked at him with caring eyes.

"So you two are finally going out," Naroho said. Haruko instantly blushed while Kohaku nodded laughing with Naroho. Serinue punched Naroho which made him hit the table. Sarina shook her head.

"What's up with you using your Sharingan like this?" Haruko asked Sarina.

"My dad wants me to get accustomed to using my Mangekyo Sharingan," Sarina said pouting. Now that Nobuki looked at her eyes more closely her eyes had one diamond with line coming out of each other four sides and the points. Her pupil was red with a small black triangle in the center. Sarina blinked and her eyes switched to her black eyes and then she blinked again and the Mangekyo Sharingan came back. Sarina nodded and documented something mentally.

"I'm going to show Nobuki Team 9. Do you know where they are at?" Haruko asked still blushing.

"Training Grounds," Naroho said. Haruko dragged Nobuki to the Training Grounds. Nobuki passed the giant crater he made in the ground the other day. Nobuki smiled and Kohaku started to groan even more.

"What is it fox?" Haruko asked Kohaku.

"I'm tired," Kohaku replied.

"Well after this there is one more team, so be patient. I'll cook something at Nobuki's place," Haruko said. Kohaku quickly stopped his moaning and walked with Haruko. Finally Haruko stopped and Nobuki looked as three male guys jumped from tree to tree making hands signs.

"Water Style: Water Imprisonment Jutsu," one guy said. Immediately two guys fell out of the trees making Kohaku yawn as the guys were wrapped in solid water and Nobuki chuckled a little bit. One guy smiled looking victorious. Nobuki saw he had the same lavenders eyes as Hitana and had long hair as well. The two guy on the floor was a guy with big eyes and a guy who had a bandage of his forehead.

"Nihayi, why are you shamefully beating your friends up?" Haruko asked with a big smile.

"At least I didn't use Eight Trigrams Rotation," Nihayi said as he hugged Haruko. Kohaku looked like he could kill. Nobuki looked at the three markings on his cheeks as they looked rougher and Nobuki patted Kohaku on the back and the markings returned to normal. Nobuki laughed as he figured Kohaku must be defensive with guys when they touch Haruko.

"Umm… Two guys on the floor tied up on the ground here," the guy with the bandage said. Nihayi released his jutsu and the guy with the big eyes stood.

"I am Rahan," the guy with the big eyes said.

"Tenamji," the guy with the bandage on his head said.

"Nobuki," Nobuki said.

"I'm sorry Haruko we can't talk we're training," Nihayi said. Haruko nodded. Nobuki walked from the grounds and Haruko followed him. Kohaku gave Nihayi an evil eye and backed away slowly.

"The last team is Inosoki's," Haruko said angrily.

"I don't feel like talking anymore. I'm going home," Nobuki said waving a hand in the air. Nobuki walked away, but Haruko followed.

"Come on Kohaku I promised to cook you some food," Haruko said. The three young ninja walked to the apartment with Kohaku running in anticipation of food.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Kazekage's Message! The Daring Proposal!

Nobuki sat looking out his window as outside was hot. The outside of his apartment was too hot to bear for a person accustomed to the rain and thunder and lightning. Nobuki had to turn his air condition on today with this extreme heat. Somebody pounded on his door. Nobuki walked to his door and opened it revealing a smiling Kohaku. He looked fine as if today was the coolest day ever.

"Come on. You're missing the party that Kishi is throwing at the Training Grounds. They turned the crater that you made into a swimming pool thanks to Nihayi. Hurry up Haruko is already heading there," Kohaku said. Nobuki would normally go, but Kishi kind of scared him.

"I think I'll pass," Nobuki said. Kohaku looked at Nobuki disappointedly.

"As your teacher I order you to come with me to the Training Grounds," Kohaku said. Nobuki groaned and grabbed a pair of swimming trunks and hurriedly put them on his bathroom leaving Kohaku at the door. Nobuki grabbed a white t-shirt that went with his gray swimming trunks. Nobuki closed his door and left with Kohaku. Nobuki jumped out of the balcony on his floor landing on a building.

Nobuki instantly felt the heat and Kohaku started to hop to the Training Grounds. Nobuki jumped and jumped until he came to the Training Grounds. Nobuki heard yelling and screaming and shouting as he approached his crater. Nobuki saw guy and girls playfully splashing water around. Inosoki and her team were there and basically everyone Nobuki met the day before. Nobuki looked around for Haruko who was sitting in by the crater her feet in the water. She was wearing a modest two piece swimsuit that covered her up pretty well.

Kohaku quickly flew over to her as if he had wings and sat next to her. Nobuki shrugged and quickly threw his shirt off and let it fall on the ground. Nobuki ran to the pool and jumped doing a cannonball. Nobuki quickly tucked his knees into his stomach. He hit the water and was submersed in the water. Nobuki knew he made a big splash as people clapped. Nobuki swam to the surface of the water and smiled. Many people he were trying to stay dry were wet and Nobuki quickly slid back underwater. Nobuki swam around underwater going to the bottom of his crater. Nobuki made this thing pretty big. Nobuki started to run out of breath and he bobbed his way back above water.

The water was cool and just what Nobuki wanted. He was in the pool with Rahan and Nihayi who were splashing everyone. He didn't see to many girls in here mainly just Inosoki who was wearing a one piece. Nobuki smiled and laughed as he was actually having fun. He didn't really get a chance to have fun after the Kage Summit. After the Summit Nobuki could only think of what the Kazekage said about the Fifth Shinobi World War. Now he let all his care go away and he swam around laughing. Kohaku had managed to coax Haruko in the water and they were now splashing each other. That sight reminded Nobuki of Kasumi and him at the beach one day. Nobuki started to smile even more as the thought brought happy memories of him.

Nobuki looked around and he didn't see Kishi anywhere and Nobuki instantly went on guard. Nobuki didn't want to be surprised by Kishi at all. Nobuki swam over to Nihayi was playing with Karina. Nobuki watched he splashed Karina and Karina instantly kicked the water somehow and it hit Nihayi straight in the face. Nihayi laughed and Karina laughed and Nobuki stopped Nihayi.

"Have you seen Kishi around?" Nobuki asked him.

"Yeah, she said she was going to go get her dog Mishikana. I think I see her coming now," Nihayi said pointing over to the left side of the pool and crater. Nobuki turned and instantly had to look away since he was committed to a relationship. Kishi was wearing a two piece and it barely covered her. She smiled as her brown haired dog Mishikana jumped in the water. Kishi saw Nobuki and waved. Nobuki quickly dove underwater. Kishi soon followed and they were soon face to face. Kishi seemed to have managed to follow him that quick and now they looked at each other underwater. Nobuki smiled holding his breath as Kishi waved. Nobuki felt awkward as Kishi walked closer. She got to close causing Nobuki to gently push her back. He accidently nudged her chest. Kishi blushed and quickly jumped at him. Nobuki hurriedly swam to the top.

"I see you're getting a little touchy there chakra beast," Kishi said holding her chest. Nobuki looked away and got out of the pool all together. Kishi followed him water dripping off of her. Nobuki grabbed his shirt and his shoes. Nobuki walked around to the exit of the Training Grounds.

"Wait! Nobuki where you going babe?" Kishi called.

"Home," Nobuki said without turning around.

"Why?" Kishi asked right behind him.

"I have a girlfriend already. I don't need to be tempted to cheat," Nobuki said. Kishi frowned.

"Oh girlfriend?" Kishi said her head dropping. Nobuki turned and saw Kishi turning and walking back to the pool.

"Kishi. I really think you're a great girl, but I have a girlfriend," Nobuki said. Kishi kept on with her walk and Nobuki felt saddened. Nobuki watched as Kishi sat next to Mishikana and wrapped her hair around her. Nobuki sighed as he walked over to Kishi.

"Look, Kishi. I tell you what. If my girlfriend and I break up I'll go on a date with you," Nobuki said standing in front of Kishi. Kishi looked up and smiled widely. Nobuki quickly stepped away when he bumped into someone. It was some ninja in a mask in a robe.

"Lord Hokage wishes to see you," the man said.

"For what?" Nobuki asked.

"That is classified information. Come with me," the ninja said turning and walking. Nobuki walked with him as the other teens watched Nobuki leave. Kohaku and Haruko started to walk with Nobuki.

"The Hokage wishes to see Mr. Yoshida alone," the ninja said without turning.

"We are his team," Haruko said.

"Lord Hokage wishes to see Mr. Yoshida alone," the ninja repeated.

"He's my grandfather I can come if I want to," Kohaku said almost yelling. That drew attention to Nobuki.

"Lord Hokage wishes to see Mr. Yoshida alone," the ninja said again. Kohaku tried to jump at the man, but Haruko restrained. Nobuki turned and touched Kohaku on the shoulder. Nobuki managed to put a jutsu formula on Kohaku.

"It's okay Kohaku. I'll be fine," Nobuki said nodding. Kohaku started to protest, but he saw the jutsu formula. Kohaku nodded and Nobuki followed the man. Nobuki walked with him to the Hokage Tower. Nobuki was fairly dry and his sandals and shirt kept him from feeling the heat. Nobuki walked in the building and the man disappeared. Nobuki walked to the Hokage's office and knocked on the door.

"Open," the Hokage said. Nobuki opened the door and Nobuki was instantly shocked at what he saw. Nobuki wouldn't have ever thought that this person would be here. Nobuki quickly angered and growled his throat. The person he was so angry at was the Kazekage. The Kazekage stood sat in a seat in front of the Hokage's desk. The Hokage looked equally mad, but hid his anger as some type pain he was experiencing. The Kazekage turned and smiled at Nobuki.

"Why hello Mr. Yoshida would you please take a seat?" the Kazekage said.

"This is my office," the Hokage coughed. Nobuki smirked as the Kazekage was powerless in this village. Nobuki didn't have to fear for anything as the Kazekage had no leverage in this village. Nobuki stayed where he was and he stood waiting for what was to come.

"Nobuki, the Kazekage has come with some **disturbing **news. I believe he has possible challenge for you," the Hokage said.

"Yes as my fellow Kage said I do have a sort of challenge for you. I did battle you at the Land of Iron and did get defeated with a side effect of no jutsu for a month. I now see the power that you possess and I'd rather have you on my side. I would like you to be Sand ninja instead of Cloud," the Kazekage started. Nobuki started to stop him.

"First, off I would never work or be affiliated with you. Second, what kind of ninja do you think I am? I would never betray my village. Just because I wear a Leaf headband out of respect to the village where I temporarily live doesn't mean I've turn my back on my village," Nobuki explained.

"I thought you would say that. What you don't understand is that if you don't I will wage war on the Cloud possibly causing a Fifth Shinobi World War. I know that you would take my offer or challenge more seriously," the Kazekage said. Nobuki instantly was angered by the Kazekage's words. Waging war on the Cloud because Nobuki didn't join the Sand? Nobuki quickly had to gather his nerves before he did something rash.

"Kazekage! I will not have you trying to bandwagon one of my honored guests into betraying his village! If you have any more stupid things to say get out of my village!" the Hokage yelled. The Kazekage smirked as if he just won something.

"I will not join your village. If you want to wage war, so be it. I speak for the Cloud when I say if you want to be so childish let's start a war. Just know that from the Summit the other Kage don't like you, so I think that if you put your ninja on the line for a slaughtering you are a cruel man. I, Nobuki Yoshida welcome your challenge," Nobuki said.

"You anger me child. I have tried to be a gentleman and avoid war, but you force my hand," the Kazekage getting up and leaving the room passing Nobuki. The door slammed and two of those mask wearing guys appeared next the Hokage.

"Follow him to the Sand make sure that you aren't seen. If he goes to the Hidden Cloud hurry and warn the Raikage. The Kazekage is clever, so be careful," the Hokage said.

"Watch out for his weighted sand. I would be dead if I didn't have a lightning affinity," Nobuki said.

"Take note of that. He should know since he fought the Kazekage," the Hokage said. The men nodded and disappeared with the wind. The Hokage sighed and Nobuki watched him.

"What do you think he's going to do?" Nobuki asked the Hokage.

"He is capable of waging war. I don't know what he might do since you invited him to wage war. I'm not saying you weren't right in saying bring war on. I would have said the same thing. I might have to prepare my troops. Nobuki if you stay here I want you to lead my platoon that's going on the front lines will you do that for me?" the Hokage asked.

"I'll do it," Nobuki said nodding. The Hokage nodded and reveled in his thoughts. Nobuki left the Hokage and made the Ram sign and appeared back at the pool party. They had barbeque decked out and people were eating. Kishi was feeding Mishikana some raw meat and ate some cooked meat. Nobuki looked for Haruko and Kohaku and they were feeding each other.

Nobuki walked over to them and sat on an earth beach next to them. Nobuki noticed that some Earth Style users made these tables and stuff. Nobuki watched as they instantly stopped. The grills were basically just a bunch of coals and fire with the metal grill on top of the fire. These ninjas were very innovative.

"What happened, man?" Kohaku asked Nobuki.

"The Kazekage wants to wage war," Nobuki said.

"What!" Kohaku yelled. Everyone stopped and looked at Kohaku.

"Sorry I just could hear Nobuki," Kohaku said waving them off. They immediately turned away. Nobuki sighed and Haruko groaned.

"The Kazekage came to your grandpa's office and talked to me. He wanted me to become a Sand ninja. I quickly turned him down and he stormed out of the office saying that I forced his hand and that war might go on," Nobuki explained. Kohaku nodded and seemed to be thinking or probably consulting the Nine-Tails.

"I kind of also kind of accepted his request for war," Nobuki said grinning. Haruko slapped Nobuki on the back of the head and Nobuki huffed.

"We have to keep it low key. My Nine-Tails we probably need to wait for the Kazekage to make the first move," Kohaku said.

"Of course! Just keep this played down and then when it's time for war we fight until we win," Haruko said. Nobuki nodded and Haruko and Kohaku started to eat again and Nobuki didn't feel hungry. Kishi looked at Nobuki and waved for him to come over. Nobuki hesitated, but walked over begrudgingly as he knew he wouldn't get out of this one. Kishi was sitting with her team, but she had a seat next to her available. Nobuki sat there and noticed Kishi actually changed and had on her regular clothes, but she cut them to the point where it still looked like a bathing suit.

"Hey, Nobuki," Kishi said.

"Hey, Kishi," Nobuki said.

"I'm sorry for earlier I am just compulsive. I am normally that way. My family is dog related so we normally act that way. I'm sorry for that. I sometimes forget," Kishi explained.

"Wow. No it's fine," Nobuki said. Nobuki was really surprised at how Kishi looked right now. She was smiling and acted like a lady and her smile opened up her personality.

"I wanted to apologize to you," Kishi said. Nobuki nodded and grabbed some meat and ate. He and Kishi talked until everyone left and Nobuki sat at his apartment glad he left today.


End file.
